


A King's Challenge to Fate

by SadistiKitteh



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga)
Genre: (also of Zorc), (of Zorc tho), Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Blood and Injury, Dark Magic, Dismemberment, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Emotional Manipulation, Eye Gouging, Gen, Magic, Mutilation, at least I think it is??, the RPG elements are just zorc powers in this lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-22
Updated: 2019-02-10
Packaged: 2019-08-27 12:31:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 9
Words: 25,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16702600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SadistiKitteh/pseuds/SadistiKitteh
Summary: Bakura had made sure his plans couldn't fail, desperate to finally get the revenge he sought for. But the Pharaoh does something he never expected, and now Bakura's questioning if their fates are as set in stone as he previously thought.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lightningpelt](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lightningpelt/gifts).



> Simple enough prompt: Just make TKB happy... and yet here I am making it much more difficult than it needs to be :P
> 
> This is my first (published) foray into MW, and writing a few of these characters for that matter! As well as the first time writing in a fandom/community-based event, which is exciting~

Bakura strode into the palace with confidence, the gold and treasure concealed under his robe barely weighing him down. He'd prepared for this for so long, prepared to face the Pharaoh for one last time. He'd come out victorious, his people would be freed this time. This time he will finally see justice done against the Pharaoh. Damn their entire family to Ammit's belly, and let them endure the darkness they had forced on his family so long ago. 

He grinned wolfishly as he announced his presence amid the celebration in honour of their new Pharaoh. He knew it was a re-creation, but he couldn't help feeling a thrill at how his mere presence brought everything to a standstill. 

Bakura could see the flicker of recognition in the Pharaoh's eyes, and reveled in the animosity held in them. "I've come to claim back what is rightfully mine," he declared, eyeing the Ring hanging from Mahad's neck, "Starting with the Millenium Ring." 

The priest glared in dissent, holding his ground though his hand inched toward the Item in question. "You are in no position to make demands, curr." 

Bakura threw his head back and laughed, prepared for the fight he knew would be coming. "Oh? But I have an offering for trade." He said, throwing his robes open to scatter the treasure at his feet and throw the additional bag off his back. 

He watched in amusement at the priests various reactions, barely noticing the Vizier at the Pharaoh's side stand straight in recognition. The horror was clear on the old man's face. "Those are from...!" 

Bakura's grin grew malicious, as he put his fingers to his lips to call for the horse he'd left outside. The beast came running through the hall to it's master, forced to a halt by it's reins as guards held it from storming in further. The sarcophagus was flung from behind it, only stopped by Bakura's heel specifically dug against the face. 

The Pharaoh stood in alarm, peering at the ornate coffin as if trying to figure out it's origin. However the priests and vizier's shock and anger gave him the answer he was looking for. "How dare you desecrate the late Pharaoh's tomb, you will pay for your crimes!" Akhenaden yelled. Bakura sneered in his direction, ignoring the Pharaoh completely. 

"An eye for an eye, don't you think?" Bakura hissed, stomping his foot on the sarcophagus, "Forgive me if I hold no respect for the man who destroyed my home, or to those who have my people's blood on their hands!" 

Bakura was prepared for a fight, he was prepared to win this time no matter the cost. He had nothing left to lose anymore, as long as he had his revenge he could be at peace. He raised his hand, calling Diabound to him. He knew none of them would listen, he knew none of them would believe him. 

Unbeknownst to Bakura, the Pharaoh stood frozen in thought. Destroyed his home? His people's blood? He had many questions about the Spirit in the Millenium Ring, and had wondered if maybe he was like him. Yugi had assured him that he wasn't anything like him, but now he was uncertain. 

And the beast Bakura had summoned only solidified that he was missing something. His memories were faint, but something in the Pharaoh told him he needed to act. The priests would assure him that the thief was telling lies, that they could handle this petty thief themselves. 

The Pharaoh looked at Diabound and felt uncertain. 

He still felt anger at his father's desecration, but something in his memories stirred and told him his father may not truely be at rest. A vague awareness that his father suffered until his death, an inkling that Bakura had the answers he sought for. 

The Pharaoh ignored the Vizier calling to him, stepping from his place on the Throne and holding his hand up to demand attention. The priests stilled but did not turn away from their enemy. They were prepared for battle, but not the words that came next. 

"Enough." 

The single word shook through Bakura, finally catching his attention to the Pharaoh as he lifted his gaze. 'So soon?' he thought, bracing himself knowing what was coming. He was ready, he'd prepared for this for so long. 

But not for what came next. 

"Speak, thief. You have your Pharaoh's attention." 

A murmur erupted from the hidden crowd, from people attending the celebration who ran and hid at the sight of Bakura's monster. Priest Set turned, bowing his head low. "My king, you mustn't listen to this criminal's lies-" 

"Let me judge them as lies," the Pharaoh responded, lifting his gaze to meet Bakura's, "Speak your truth." 

Bakura's mouth stretched into a thin line, leering at the Pharaoh suspiciously. "Is that very wise, Pharaoh?" He teased, gesturing to the beast behind him, "When I could attack you here and now?" 

"Pharaoh-!" 

"Silence!" The Pharaoh held out his hand again. His eyes bore into Bakura's, as if searching his very soul. The Puzzle gleamed in the firelight of the torches. 

"You have my attention," He spoke carefully, still guarded knowing what Bakura was willing to sacrifice, "Tell me of your people." 

Bakura grit his teeth, part of him wanting desperately to be heard and have his village be put to rest. But he'd prepared for a fight! He prepared for a war between a single man versus Egypt. Bakura fought to control his anger, hearing the murmurs of how great and merciful their Pharaoh was being. He didn't notice the Pharaoh stepping closer. 

"Why listen now?" he hissed, sensing Diabound moving closer behind him as if preparing to protect it's master, "This isn't how it happens." 

The Pharaoh seemed to pause at that, but there was no reaction on his face. How easily the Spirit of the Puzzle fit into his role. "Help me change it. Tell me, Bakura." 

The tone was much more gentle this time, and it conflicted with the hate and need for revenge he fed off of for millenia. He gave the Pharaoh a venomous glare as he spoke, retelling the horrors he had witnessed. Bakura could see Akhenaden tense the more detail he gave, and he thought briefly how satisfying it would be to watch the Pharaoh turn and relieve him of the Eye (second only to being the one to do it). 

Even as he finished, he stood firm. He wouldn't allow the Pharaoh or his priests to see any weakness. 

The Pharaoh himself showed no change either, pensively looking at the sarcophagus on the floor. Could he even do what his father failed to? 

One of the priests, Mahad, stepped forward. "He speaks the truth, my pharaoh, but those people did evil deeds." 

Bakura didn't respond, though the snake head of Diabound gave a low warning hiss. 

The Pharaoh lifted his head to gaze at Diabound, then down at his Puzzle. He unconsciously held it in his hand, thinking of the evil deeds he had done as a spirit in a teenager's body. He felt the weight of his decision, and knew this was what his father suffered for. 

He lifted his hand again, directing the command to his priests and the people hidden around him. "The celebration is over." 

Akhenaden seemed to step forward. "My king, you mustn't listen to that thief's lies!" 

"Your pharaoh commands it." The Pharaoh replied, shooting the priest a warning look. Seeing Akhenaden so easily back off made Bakura fight to keep a satisfied grin from his face. The Pharaoh turned back to face Bakura, eyes stern. It seemed Bakura wasn't the only one on a mission now. 

The guards quickly emptied the room, giving the Thief King and Diabound a wide berth as they worked. The Pharaoh noticed this, gesturing to the ka monster. "If we are to settle this, your monster may be a distraction." 

Bakura sneered, crossing his arms. "And leave me open to a trap? He stays." 

Priest Seth stepped forward, holding up the Millennium Rod. "Recall your beast, that is the Pharaoh's order." 

"Be still." The Pharaoh said, eyeing the Rod warily as the priest lowered his arm. 

"My Pharaoh," Akhenaden spoke, keeping his head lowered, "We cannot pardon this thief. He has raided and desecrated your late father's grave. This cannot go unpunished, my king." 

The Pharaoh agreed though did not voice it, frowning down at the sarcophagus. He lifted his head to show his displeasure to Bakura. "Do you have proof of what you have said is truth, thief?" 

Bakura glared back, digging his heel once more into the late pharaoh's resting place before standing normally. His eyes shone with anger, and his voice strained. "What remains of my home should be proof enough. But I warn you, Pharaoh." 

A smirk tugged at Bakura's lips, stretching across his scar. "You will not come back alive if you venture there without me." 

* * *

The Pharaoh had the guards bring them horses, only demanding Bakura remove the diadhank he'd taken. Bakura refused, giving a vague but worrisome excuse. "I would rather be prepared for what might happen when we get there, _Pharaoh_." 

He allowed Bakura to roam, though Priest Seth insisted on keeping an eye on him, as did Akhenaden. However, the Pharaoh bade Akhenaden to stay behind; an act that Bakura seemed somewhat grateful for even if the relieved expression showed only for a moment. 

The Pharaoh observed the horses being saddled, and Bakura sitting on a wall and staring out to the horizon. Bakura had said this was not what was supposed to happen, he wondered how much Bakura remembered from his past. Wondered why he remembered so much less. 

Thinking of what Bakura revealed to him, the Pharaoh didn't envy him for his stronger memory. 

Akhenaden was quiet at his side, almost brooding. The Spirit knew what the Eye was capable of, and he needed to be sure Bakura wasn't leading them into a trap. 

"Akhenaden," he could see the priest flinch in the corner of his eye, "What does the Eye see in this thief?" 

He didn't look back, just observing Bakura from the balcony above. 

"There is a great evil in his heart, Pharaoh." Akhenaden replied, but hesitated when it seemed he had something to add. 

The Pharaoh turned to face him then. "Is that all?" 

Akhenaden hesitated again, but forced himself to continue. "Yes, my pharaoh." 

The Pharaoh's lips pursed, turning back to watch the scene in front of him. He resisted to roll his eyes seeing Bakura astride what was clearly meant to be his horse, with Priest Seth scolding the thief while the horse strode circles around him. 

"You were my father's advisor. Tell me, did he know of this?" 

Akhenaden lowered his head, but otherwise showed no other sign of his nervousness. "This is the first I have heard of such a thing. You are blameless for those people's suffering, my king. He only wants to delay his punishment." 

Atem's brow furrowed, a memory of his father prostrated at the feet of an altar flickering in his mind's eye before slipping away again. He wasn't so sure his father had been unaware, even so far as understanding the desperate tone in his father's voice. 

The feeling that this was much bigger than he could understand grew, and he began to wonder what Bakura saw coming. 

"May I suggest we keep him bound, my king? There is a risk he would steal away with one of our horses." Akhenaden suggested, keeping his head bowed. 

"He can't lead us while bound, it would take a day longer than necessary," The Pharaoh responded, stepping away when Bakura abandoned the royal horse for another as it was lead out. 

Clearly Seth's if the priest's reaction is anything to go by. 

"This wouldn't be what your father would've wanted, child. No matter what that thief has told you, he still has disgraced your father." Akhenaden lifted his head, his good eye gleaming red from under his hood, "He will not be at peace as long as the thief still breathes." 

The Pharaoh stiffened, taken aback by the sudden remark. He stared at Akhenaden, at the Eye, as anger boiled up within him. How _dare_ the priest assume he didn't care his father wasn't at peace? How dare he believe his father had ever been at peace?! 

Before he could bring the Puzzle Spirit's wrath on Akhenaden's head, Mahad stepped into the entryway. He paused, bowing his head seeing the anger clear on the Pharaoh's face. "I apologize, Pharaoh, am I intruding?" 

The Pharaoh lifted his gaze to Mahad, snapped out of his anger almost as suddenly as it had come. It unnerved him how easy the older man had brought that anger out of him. "No. What do you need?" 

"I would like to speak alone with you, Pharaoh." Mahad replied, giving Akhenaden a brief glance before continuing, "If you are free to do so." 

The Pharaoh glanced at Akhenaden, the feeling of unease growing though his expression stayed neutral. "I am. Walk with me." 

With that the Pharaoh swept past Mahad, leaving Akhenaden behind on the balcony. He walked quickly, Mahad just barely keeping pace. Once they were close to his chambers, the Pharaoh slowed to allow Mahad to walk with him side by side. 

"Pharaoh, are you well?" Mahad asked. 

"As well as one can expect of me." the Pharaoh responded, his hand unconsciously cupping under the Puzzle. 

"If the thief unnerves you, the Ring can guide us where we need to go. We can hold him in the dungeons until we return." 

"No," the Pharaoh shook his head, "I won't risk letting him out of my sight. Have arrangements been made to return my father to his resting place?" 

"Yes, my pharaoh. It should be done by the time we return." 

Mahad hesitated a moment, lowering his head. "Forgive me for questioning your judgement, my pharaoh, but how do we know we aren't walking straight into a trap?" 

The Pharaoh paused, looking up thoughtfully. He really had no reason to believe Bakura, but there was a part of him that felt the thief wasn't just playing a part. Maybe in the beginning he was, but the Spirit's actions had apparently changed things. 

"Then we prepare for a trap. Is that not why the thief insisted he keep one of these?" He asked, holding up the arm his diadhank was strapped to. 

The Pharaoh turned to face Mahad. "His accusations are great, and if the thief does have proof that the Items came at such a great cost," he trailed off, looking down at the Puzzle glinting in the torchlight, "Then their blood is on my hands as much as it was on my father's." 

He continued walking after a moment of tense silence, which then prompted Mahad to speak up again. "May I offer advice, as a friend, my king?" 

The Pharaoh hesitated, a flicker of his memories snaking through his mind before nodding. He felt warmth, knowing there were those in his court he'd been close enough with to call friends. 

"Do not let the guilt harm you like it had your father," Mahad spoke quietly, gaze steadily kept forward, "We can only bring peace to so many." 

The Pharaoh nodded, murmuring his assurance that he wouldn't. Seeing the Ring glinting at him against Mahad's chest, his thoughts went back to Bakura. 

He had been thrown into his memories, playing his own part and hoping for hints of who he had been. Bakura's appearance threw him for a loop. Of all the questions he had about the Items, it was what bound himself and the Spirit of the Ring to their Items that eluded him. He believed that, if nothing else, both their fates were tied to this village. Tied to the creation of the Millennium Items.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Unfortunately this chapter is a bit short, but I promise the next one will be a bit longer ;P
> 
> Sorry to leave on such a STRONG cliffhanger but I promise it will be worth the wait next week~

After the horses were packed with provisions and saddled with their riders, they headed out into the sprawling desert. Bakura took the lead of the party with the Pharaoh, Mahad, and Seth close behind; Akhenaden and Shada bringing up the rear. 

Bakura felt tense the entire ride, feeling the procession behind him watching his every move. The urge to bolt was strong, maybe it was even tempting to take a couple priests down with him. But he continued forward, clinging to the belief that the Pharaoh would keep his word. 

He heard someone approach, and he didn't need to glance beside him to know it was the Pharaoh. His grip on the reigns became a fraction tighter. 

"I need to speak with you." The Pharaoh said quietly, then urged his horse a little faster to give them privacy to talk. Bakura, after a moment of hesitation, followed. 

Priest Seth made to follow them, but Mahad moved his horse to stop him. 

"The Pharaoh should not be alone with him!" Seth hissed, glaring at the thief's back. 

"Peace, Seth. Let them be," Mahad soothed, his eyes flicking over to the Pharaoh, "We're prepared if the thief tries anything." 

Bakura caught up to the Pharaoh's horse, slowing so their steeds matched in pace. "Not a wise move to isolate yourself with a thief, Pharaoh." 

"It's not wise to let one lead us either." The Pharaoh responded, keeping his gaze forward, "You anticipate a trap." 

Bakura stiffened. It wasn't a question, and he'd expected that the Pharaoh knew. He didn't turn his head, not wanting to risk the procession to be able to read his lips. "It wasn't meant to be this way. I made sure there wouldn't be setbacks, that I couldn't fail." 

Bakura scoffed, looking down at his hands gripping the reigns. "I didn't account for this, but there's a chance..." He grit his teeth in frustration, forcing his head up to focus forward again. 

"There's a chance there was a backup plan for this too." 

The Pharaoh was silent, a frown set on his face. "How much do you remember, Bakura?" he asked quietly, glancing over at the thief, "What do I need to do?" 

Bakura barked a laugh, unknowingly causing the priests eyeing them to flinch. "You're asking me? I know as much as you do. All I know is what will free my village." 

Bakura went quiet then, feeling a stir within him. Zorc wasn't foolish, and he knew Zorc was watching all of this. One wrong move, and he was just another pawn to be discarded. He refused to accept the role, whatever was left of the man he was still clung to hope for his people to move on. 

Even at the cost of his own soul. 

"It sounds to me they are not the only ones needing freedom." 

Bakura looked at the Pharaoh properly now, eyes wide. For a brief moment, he feared the Pharaoh could read his thoughts. Realizing how ridiculous that sounded, he huffed and looked ahead, spotting the familiar terrain of his home. "I've made my choices, Pharaoh." 

"So you have," the Pharaoh agreed, turning to look at Bakura, "You had a choice to flee with my horse, yet you stayed to taunt my priest instead." 

Bakura looked at the Pharaoh with annoyance, growing more indignant seeing the amusement in the Pharaoh's eyes. 

"This course of history can't be changed, we both know there's only two ways this will all end." Bakura said, stopping his horse at the crest of a dune. 

He looked at the Pharaoh's face as he took in the scene before him, gesturing over the horizon with one hand. "The village of Kul Elna," He called to the priests as they caught up to them, "or what's left of it." 

Akhenaden hung back, hesitant to look upon the village. There was an unreadable expression on his face, but with one glance Bakura knew. He had to keep an eye on the old man. All of the priests could easily turn on him, but something about Akhenaden nagged at him that wasn't just knowing his role in the massacre. 

He allowed the priests and the Pharaoh to take in the sight before speaking up again. "You have no power here, I'm afraid." Bakura turned his head to face the ruins, "The spirits have no loyalties." 

He nudged his horse forward, leaving the stunned palace-folk behind him. "But they hold some toward me." 

The Pharaoh and Seth were first to follow, the other priests tailing afterwards. The horses grew restless the closer they came to the village, Bakura being the first to stop and soothe his steed. He lept off as the procession caught up to him, his voice amplified in the deafening silence of the area. "We walk from here." 

"This is definitely a trap, my Pharaoh," Seth spat, glowering at Bakura as he tried to steady his horse, "There could be anything in these ruins making the horses restless!" 

"Did you not hear me the first time?" Bakura hissed, glaring right back at the priest, "The spirits that haunt here do not take kindly to you, or anyone unfortunate enough to end up here for that matter." 

Bakura swept his gaze over the group, an uneasy feeling settling in his gut seeing Akhenaden being the first of the priests to dismount from his horse. "So unless you want your mounts to bolt out into the desert, or to be bucked off trying to take them further, we're walking." 

"Why do we need to go further? It's clear he intends to lead us to a trap." Akhenaden said, ignoring Bakura to look at the Pharaoh. "If he doesn't intend to kill us, then his aim is make a fool of you, pharaoh." 

Bakura grit his teeth bitterly, fighting the urge to snap in retort. But the odds have been stacked against him before, he wouldn't be moved by the dismissal of the priests. "What I need to show you is not the village itself, but what it contains. Proof that a village was sacrificed for the power you hold." 

There was a long stretch of silence, before the sound of someone dismounting drew Bakura's attention. The Pharaoh wasn't looking back, rather stroking the nose of his mount. "We've come this far," He said, turning this gaze to the priests. "Those of you who are still uncertain can stay with the horses." 

One by one, the rest of the priests dismounted; Seth making a show of displeasure as he did so. Bakura had expected Akhenaden to stay behind, but he tailed the group as Bakura lead them. Bakura tried to ignore his unease, but it was clear the spirits felt his distress. 

He held his hand out to stop the Pharaoh and Seth from continuing forward, as the spirits manifested themselves. They swirled angrily over the priests and their cries rang in their ears. "Easy..." Bakura muttered, hand reaching out as he willed himself to calm. 

Some spirits brushed through his hand and circled his body, as if in greeting. He ignored any reaction from the priests or the Pharaoh, a smile briefly appearing on his lips as his people welcomed him home. 

He started when the Pharaoh spoke. "Bakura, are they...?" 

"Yes." Bakura replied, his face once again a careful mask, "But this is not what I brought you here to see." 

As suddenly as they were calmed, the spirits were driven into a frenzy again, screaming and wailing in anguish at the sound of the Pharaoh's voice. Bakura knew what would happen, seeing them gather above Bakura's head and block the path behind him. He understood their rage, not wanting any royal blood to touch their resting place again. 

Bakura stepped in front of the Pharaoh, holding his arms out. The shrieks seemed to grow louder, and a part of Bakura ached at the thought that his people would think he was betraying them. "Not yet." 

"Bakura?" Behind him, the Pharaoh was confused but alarmed. Bakura ignored him. 

"Let us pass, he wants to know." 

The spirits seemed to quiet down again, one of the spirits breaking away to circle Bakura's head. He closed his eyes, trying to mentally assure them. Slowly the spirits dissipated, listlessly floating over and through the ruined village. The one around Bakura flitted indignantly through the Pharaoh's shoulder before joining the others. 

The Pharaoh barely contained a shudder, briefly rubbing his shoulder where the spirit passed through. He looked at Bakura, confusion clear on his face. Bakura hung his head, refusing to give the Pharaoh any more answers. He motioned to the group to move before continuing forward. 

The spirits didn't bother them the rest of the way. Every so often a spirit would come and circle Bakura's body or hover over his head, but none touched the people behind him. He stopped at the steps to where his people rested, where the massacre came to end. 

He felt Zorc pressing him forward, but hesitated. He felt if he led the Pharaoh here and was still doubted, it would be a desecration of his village. Of his family. Despite the anger simmering beneath his skin, he took the steps down. He knew the spirits felt his apprehension, finding comfort in them following while giving the procession space. 

Bakura continued forward even as the Pharaoh stopped, the priests murmuring to each other as he approached the Millennium Stone. He could feel eyes on his back, and he stepped up to the Stone to unceremoniously sit atop it. 

"Here is your proof, _your majesty_." Bakura sneered through gritted teeth, ignoring the spirits circling him and the stone. 

To the Pharaoh, Bakura sitting on the Millennium Stone surrounded by spirits made him look much like jaded royalty. And from the depths of his memory, however lost to him it was, the Pharaoh felt a trickle of kinship with Bakura in that moment. 

The Pharaoh stepped up, stopping when the ghosts began to swoop as if to keep him at a distance. He didn't need to be closer to see the clear indents of the Items in the stone. The Pharaoh's hand cupped the Puzzle, seeing the deep hole meant to fit it exactly. 

Bakura caught the Pharaoh's gaze, gesturing to a cracked cauldron on it's side that was hidden in the shadows of the chamber. It was obviously empty, but the implication of its presence in the room sent icy chills down the Pharaoh's spine. 

There was no denial on his tongue, only grief and guilt settling into his bones. The Pharaoh met Bakura's eyes, and he could see the guarded expression the thief wore. 

"What will you have me do?" 

Mahad stepped forward, concern marking his face hearing the distress on the Pharaoh's voice. "My Pharaoh, what has been done can't be changed--" 

The Pharaoh held up his hand, shaking his head. He looked up at the spirits hovering above the stone, as if listening. "You said you only knew what freed them." 

Bakura's face was neutral, unsympathetic to the Pharaoh's pain. Internally, he still was in disbelief. If anything, it only proved the Pharaoh purely wanted his own guilt absolved. But deeper still, his hope for his family's suffering to end grew. While his Ka seemed to stir from the strengthening light, Zorc's presence thrummed and grew excited by the bitterness that still kept hold of him. 

"You won't like what it requires, Pharaoh." Bakura gave a wry smirk, hands gripping the Stone as if possessive. 

The Pharaoh seemed to immediately clue in, as his hands clasped at the Puzzle in his own protective gesture. "The Items." 

"Yes," Bakura hissed, moving away from the Stone. A few spirits followed, swooping around him fast enough for his robe to billow behind him as he stepped down to face the Pharaoh. "Seems simple, doesn't it? Give up the powers you and your priests hold, return them to the place they were made." 

Bakura stopped just a step over the Pharaoh, crossing his arms. "A small price to pay for the lives your father took." 

The Pharaoh shook his head, looking up at Bakura. "It can't be so simple." 

"Oh, but it is!" Bakura grinned, a malicious look on his face. "Well? I have proven my transgressions against your court; it's your move, Pharaoh." 

The Pharaoh was unmoved. He frowned, keeping his eyes on Bakura as he carefully pulled the Puzzle from his neck. Bakura's grin faltered, dropping to a more neutral expression. 

"Not all the Items are present. Take this, as proof we will return." 

Bakura stared at the Puzzle before wordlessly reaching out to take it. He expected the Pharaoh to try to keep his hold as a possible distraction, but the Puzzle lifted easily from his hands. 

He had no words, conflicted between the anger and hate that he held so close and the compassion he was being shown. This trust was undeserved, yet it was offered to him freely. 

His contemplation was stopped short feeling himself being grabbed, the arm with the Puzzle tugged behind his back while a dagger pressed into his throat. He berated himself for not paying better attention to his surroundings, grabbing at the arm with the knife to keep it from cutting his skin. Bakura grit his teeth in response to the voice behind him. 

"Did you really think I'd let you ruin our plans, boy?"


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To be honest, this is the chapter I'm most excited to post...second to the next one...we'll see how much that changes getting to the next few :P This is the last of the pre-completed chapters I managed, so cross your fingers I can actually keep this schedule going :x (The week of Christmas might be a little difficult, but I'm determined >3<)

It happened so quickly the Pharaoh had no time to warn Bakura before the priest had the thief at knifepoint. He grew frustrated, anger bubbling up from his authority being undermined. His voice was barely audible through the enraged wails above them. "Let him go!" 

Akhenaden chuckled, the Eye glistening in what little light illuminated the hall. "I'm afraid this will end here, Pharaoh. Or have you forgotten that this man defiled your father's rest? He needs to be punished." 

"Your Pharaoh demands you let him go, we are not finished here." 

"So quick to dismiss my words, I'm sure your father would've proud." 

The Pharaoh turned his head away, gritting his teeth at the words. Seth stepped forward, masking the uncertainty in doing so. "Akhenaden, what is the meaning of this?" 

"Isn't it clear? We've given this thief enough chances, it's time he pays for his own transgressions." 

Mahad spoke up next. "This is not how it is done, he should be judged appropriately." 

Bakura watched the exchange carefully, letting Akhenaden become distracted enough to escape. Bakura pulled himself forward, shoving the knife away from his neck and getting his other arm free. Before Akhenaden could react, Bakura twisted the arm with the knife until Akhenaden released it and Bakura kicked it towards the Pharaoh. 

He shoved Akhenaden back and lept to grab the knife, turning to face the priest. "You won't kill me that easy." Then, turning to the Pharaoh, he held out the Puzzle. "You'll be needing this, if this is going where I think it will." 

The Pharaoh reached out for the Puzzle. But just as his hands closed around it, he found was unable to take it. In fact, he wasn't unable to move at all. Bakura's eyes widened as he realized what happened, and spun around to face Akhenaden. 

"I thought you would thank me, isn't this what you wanted after all?" Akhenaden slowly stood and his hood was thrown off his head, showing the red glint in his good eye. 

"I was doing just fine before you interrupted," Bakura hissed, balling his fists, "I can do this without you this time." 

The Pharaoh watched the exchange confused, still trying to struggle and break from the spell keeping him frozen. Akhenaden stepped down from the stone, moving past Bakura to grab the Ring from Mahad and tossing it at Bakura's feet. "Not quick enough." 

Just as he was about to retort, Bakura's eyes were drawn to movement at the entrance as hooded figures approached Akhenaden holding the Necklace and the Scales. A sick feeling of guilt crawled up, remembering he had ordered Zorc's minions to keep an eye on the palace himself in case he'd been unable to escape. And yet the Pharaoh had trusted him fully; letting him lead the Pharaoh and his priests here, offering the Puzzle as proof of the promise to help free his people. 

And for the first time, Bakura wondered if Zorc ever planned to help free his people. 

"Forgetting things now? You know this was never about freeing your people. It was about revenge, making them pay for what they had done." Zorc's voice echoed in Bakura's mind, and apparently he wasn't the only one hearing it. 

The Pharaoh's eyes locked on Bakura's, the Puzzle trembling in his hands. Bakura stared back, realizing his revenge is pointless if his people remain trapped. He had already deviated from every scenario he'd planned with Zorc. 

Bakura bent to pick up the Ring, pulling it over his head. He gave one final determined look towards the Pharaoh, before activating the diadhank strapped to his arm. "I will not let this end here." 

He grabbed the Puzzle as well, determined to keep Akhenaden from assembling the Items without a fight. Akhenaden didn't even hesitate as he pulled the Rod from Priest Seth's hand. "How long do you think you can hold out on me, boy? I gave you your power, your strength. We've played this game before, have you ever won?" 

Bakura hesitated then, knowing exactly how his past rebellion against the dark being ended. He glanced at the Pharaoh, feeling mixed emotions when he saw the confidence in the Pharaoh's gaze. He felt emboldened, and stood firmly as he shot the priest a resolute glare. "I don't need to win." 

He lifted his arm, about to call on Diabound, when he felt something grab him and lift him up. Bakura struggled against the hold, unable to make a sound as the shadowed force binding him squeezed air from his body. 

"So this is how you thank me, boy?" A growling voice hissed, seeming to echo in the chamber around them, "I show you how to free these souls, give you the power to do so and act on your revenge, only to throw it away?" 

Bakura was tossed unceremoniously at the feet of the Pharaoh, coughing and gasping for air, fighting the tremble that shook his body whenever he was grabbed by Zorc. He grit his teeth and watched as the shadow revealed itself, spilling out from the Millennium Stone. Bakura was bitter that he'd believed in what little hope he had. Red eyes glared back at him through the haze of shadow. 

"You've crossed me for the last time. I will make sure you watch as every last one of your people is devoured before destroying you myself. They will never see the Duat, and neither will you." 

The spirits around them now shrieked in anguish and rage, swooping at the frozen palace folk and Bakura. Only a few stayed to circle the fallen thief, chasing away the spirits that meant him harm. 

The Pharaoh watched, fighting the frozen state he was in as Akhenaden came closer. "Bakura, it's not over yet." 

Bakura staggered to his feet, gripping the Puzzle tightly to his body. "Diabound can't take on Zorc." he spat, glaring down at the Puzzle. 

"Has that ever stopped you against me?" 

Bakura lifted his head to look at the Pharaoh. The same confidence showed, even after watching him fail. Unwavering confidence that shook the foundations of his anger. "This is different." 

"You're all that's between him and the Items now, Bakura." 

A chuckle echoed through the room and Bakura could only cry out as his hands began to dissolve into sand. "Let's fix that now." 

The Puzzle fell on top of the sand piling at Bakura's feet. 

"No. What's happening to me? I can't die like this!" Bakura yelled, falling to his knees as if to collect the Puzzle with his arms as they slowly dissolved. 

Akhenaden stopped in front of him, grinding his feet in the sand before reaching down to pick up the Puzzle. But suddenly, with a pulse of light, he was thrown off his feet. Bakura wondered briefly if he managed to unconsciously summon Diabound, but didn't feel the pull he normally would from summoning him. 

A hand rested on his back and he watched in confusion as his arms began to rebuild themselves from the sand. 

"You're not done yet." 

Bakura snapped his head up at the voice, eyes round seeing his host standing beside him. He felt magic thrum through his body and felt it strongly in the air. "Ryou..." 

Ryou hummed, eyes fixated on the shadow in front of him. "Need to concentrate, spirit." 

Bakura stood with the Puzzle in his grip, but nearly toppled at the wave of magic that burst from Ryou. Suddenly the frozen priests collapsed, the Pharaoh just barely managing to catch himself before he fell. 

Despite the shock of his host's appearance, Bakura knew the danger was far from gone. "Ryou, you need to go." 

Ryou smiled, shaking his head. "I just got here, I'm not leaving just yet." 

The shadow's piercing red gaze shifted to Ryou, and Bakura grit his teeth seeing the eyes narrow. "You don't know what you're dealing with-" 

"I believe he does," The shadow said, and Bakura shuddered to hear the delight in it's voice, "The question is does he know how powerless his light magic is here." 

Ryou looked defiant, and Bakura could almost see a reflection of himself. A reflection of how he acted millennia ago, before he realized just how much power Zorc held over him. "Not powerless enough if I'm here," Ryou smirked, taunting the demon, "If you want the spirit, you'll go through me first." 

"You're not taking him on alone." Bakura responded, activating the diadhank and calling Diabound to his side. Despite knowing it was all or nothing now, he still felt a compulsion to protect Ryou. 

It seemed Zorc realized this, as his response was an amused chuckle. "Shame, he was the perfect host for us." 

"Quiet." Bakura hissed, stepping in front of Ryou. 

Ryou looked almost offended at the gesture. "You don't need to protect me-" 

Before he could finish, the shadow slammed an appendage into the magic barrier Ryou set between them, pressing into it until it started to crack. Ryou looked to be straining, and squeezed his eyes shut to concentrate. 

Bakura called Diabound to fight back, but it only slowed Zorc's progress breaking the barrier. Ryou cried out as it shattered, stumbling backward. 

Behind them, the Pharaoh saw the spirits frantic above the barrier. He pitied them, knowing their fates were being decided in the very room they were slaughtered. He closed his eyes, imploring to the Gods for aid and strength in what he was about to do. If there was a slim chance he could bring the spirits peace, he'd do it. 

The barrier broke and he looked above at the spirits moving closer, as if sensing the Pharaoh's intentions. He needed to make things right. 

The Pharaoh looked behind him at Seth and Mahad, and spoke quietly. "If I don't survive, make sure this demon isn't summoned." 

Both looked alarmed, Mahad attempting to approach but held back by the swooping spirits. "My Pharaoh-!" 

"Spirits of Kul Elna," the Pharaoh cried, holding his arms out, "Your anger is justified, and I am prepared to receive my judgement." 

Bakura rounded on his heel, eyes wide in disbelief. "Wait-!" 

But the call came to late, and the spirits descended on the Pharaoh. The priests cried out helplessly for their Pharaoh as he fell to his knees, the spirits swirling around his body like a cyclone. Bakura watched with mixed emotions, torn between revelling in the feeling of getting his revenge and realizing the Pharaoh willingly gave himself up to help his people move on. 

He suddenly heard Ryou chuckle behind him, and Bakura froze hearing the echo of Zorc's voice behind it. 

"Shame. Here I thought this would be more of a fight." 

Bakura turned, heart sinking seeing a very familiar reflection. A reflection of himself when he'd taken over Ryou's body, the red tint in his irises much more present than they ever had been before. "No..." 

"I think the Pharaoh's little distraction helped plenty," Zorc said simply, flexing Ryou's hands in front of him, "Perhaps your betrayal served a purpose after all." 

The smirk Zorc shot Bakura chilled him, but he still stepped forward. "Let him go... Take me instead Zorc, I offer you--" 

"Too late for that, I'm afraid, spirit." Zorc's emulation of Ryou's voice was near perfect. 

"Now if you excuse me, my friends need my help." 

Zorc's grin grew as the realization dawned on Bakura, the demon allowing what he knew to pass to the thief. Of course the Pharaoh's host and his friends would come to help, and of course Zorc hid that knowledge from him realizing Bakura would abandon their plans. 

And he was taunting him with it now. 

Zorc waved as he disappeared with Ryou's body, though he could still feel the demon's presence in the room. To Zorc, Ryou was only another piece to play the board, and Bakura felt guilt in letting Zorc convince him that was all Ryou had been. After Ryou had come to help them when he had failed, helping him after all he put the boy through, Ryou ended up caught up in Zorc's plans. 

Bakura grit his teeth, dropping the Puzzle and yanking off the Ring in anger. He let out a yell, about to throw the Item against the Stone. 

His hand stilled, still clutching the Ring tightly. He couldn't let it go. 

It came to represent his cause, the only piece of his family he managed to take the first time around; his first victory in a battle he realized couldn't win. He hung his head, gripping the ropes of the Ring tight. 

He couldn't let go. 

A grunt from behind Bakura broke him out of his thoughts and he whirled around, stunned to see the Pharaoh being helped to his feet by Priest Mahad and Shada. The spirits seemed to be gone, and his stomach twisted in realization. His people were gone, yet somehow the Pharaoh survived. 

"You should be dead." 

The Pharaoh shook his head, a weak smile on his face. However, it was Seth that spoke. "And you should be locked up awaiting your execution." 

Bakura scoffed, bending to pick up the Puzzle. "I think we have bigger things to worry-" 

Before he could finish, his legs were kicked from under him. He cursed himself for once again not keeping his eye on Akhenaden. The old man quickly swept up the Puzzle, and tore the Ring out of Bakura's hands with a strength Bakura knew the priest never had. 

"I believe we'll get to that soon enough. He wants to put the Items back, right? We'll play his game, then it's back home to deal with this thief once and for all." 

Priest Seth paused, hesitant to speak. "But that includes..." 

Akhenaden let out a low chuckle, turning to the Stone. "Not an issue." 

Bakura lunged to grab him, but found himself held back by Shada and Seth. He kicked out in frustration. "You idiots, do you want to release a demon?!" 

"Ignore him." Akhenaden said, gingerly placing the Items he'd collected into the slots of the Stone. 

"Diabound!" 

At the call from his master, the beast lurched to swipe at the priest. However something swiped back, throwing Diabound against the wall. Bakura collapsed to his knees, catching himself from falling on his face when his arms were dropped. 

"That demon is still here?" Seth asked, stepping away realizing they still have a fight on their hands. "Akhenaden, we must leave now!" 

"He won't, you fool." Bakura hissed, staggering to his feet. 

They looked up in time to see Akhenaden pulling the Eye from his own socket, causing many distressed cries amongst the priests. "Akhenaden," Mahad cried out in horror, "What is this?!" 

Bakura turned his head away, silently angry that this was one more bit of revenge taken away from him. He marched to the Pharaoh, ignoring the looks from the other priests. "Do whatever you can to make sure Akhenaden is kept from the Stone, and I will help your friends." 

"My...friends?" The Pharaoh asked, blinking in shock. 

"Your host." Bakura chose to ignore the fondness that crossed the Pharaoh's face, "Zorc knows where they are, and what they're looking for. I'll help them." 

The Pharaoh's fond expression dropped into something more guarded. "They won't trust you." 

"They don't need to." 

Bakura called Diabound to his side, leaping onto the beast's open hand before perching on his shoulder. "You helped my people, I will make sure they stay at peace. Even if I won't be." 

"Bakura-!" 

He didn't wait for anything else the Pharaoh had to say, holding onto Diabound tightly as they phased through the ceiling of the hidden room. He knew Zorc showing him where the Pharaoh's host and his friends were had to be a trap, but he didn't care. 

Being the victor no longer mattered to him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> -quietly sits at comment booth with protective gear after what I did with Ryou- c:


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  _JUST_ made it! >D
> 
> This chapter was meant to go in a whole other direction, but it...kinda took a life of it's own here :P

Bakura assumed getting to the group would be simple enough, Diabound wove them through plenty of traps in his past thefts. However, it seemed whatever ability he had here was diminished. He wasn't concerned, however; Bakura had dismantled traps in his youth with ease. 

He began to wonder how skilled the Pharaoh's host was in dealing with the traps. 

Bakura hopped off Diabound's shoulder, staring at the entrance of the tomb. The place where The Pharaoh would have rested. It amused him to think of plundering it before the monarch it was meant for passed, but he wasn't here to steal this time. 

He had Diabound hide himself and check the length of the entrance. He waited to hear traps being dismantled, puzzled when nothing sounded anywhere as Diabound scouted ahead. Bakura's brow furrowed in confusion. 'I suppose there's nothing worth taking yet, simple traps are not necessary.' 

Bakura treaded carefully down the steps; even if Diabound had not found traps, he knew better than to be cocky. He came upon the first room and barked a laugh seeing the serpents embellished with ruby eyes. He grinned, picking up a nearby stone and tossing it inside. He barely flinched seeing the darts strike stone. 

"Really now?" Bakura teased, gesturing Diabound to cross the room while still hidden. Seeing the Ka pass through and return easily, he hopped on the beast to cross himself. 

He was still a thief at heart, however, and couldn't resist wrenching out one of the rubies as a trophy. 

The next room was simple enough, though Bakura glared at the glow of the tablet annoyed. How presumptuous of the builders to bother writing a warning; even if he could completely understand the words, no graverobber would turn away from the treasures in a Pharaoh's tomb. He headed to the next room, putting aside his annoyance to focus on watching for additional traps. 

Calling them traps seemed like a joke to Bakura. In comparison to Akhenamkhamen's tomb, these seemed more like puzzles than traps. And in seeing the maze in the next room, he bit back an annoyed groan. It was as if the Gods were mocking his grievances. 

Bakura didn't vocalize his displeasure when next noticing the figures slowly moving through the middle of the maze. He climbed on Diabound and had the Ka hide them both, moving to slowly hover over and observe the group. Yugi and his friends were shuffling across, left feet in front of them. Bakura wrinkled his nose in disgust recognizing the gesture, and feeling somewhat as if this particular puzzle was created just to spite him. 

'There's more than one way to cheat a puzzle.' he mused. He observed the maze, keeping an eye out for any buttons that could set off an additional trap. He was annoyed that he saw nothing, and rushed ahead to greet the group at the other side. 

He lept off Diabound; revealing himself as the group stopped the rest after inching their way out of the maze. "Hello Yugi, and...friends of Yugi!" 

Yugi spun around at the voice, as did his friends; the glares aimed his way not unexpected. At least Bakura didn't have to explain who he was. 

"You're not going to stop us from finding the Pharaoh's name." Yugi said, standing a bit taller. 

"Yeah, we'll kick your butt like we do every time!" Joey chimed in, glancing back at the rest of the group, "Right guys?" 

Both nodded, and Bakura hesitated at the predicament he put himself in. "Who said I was going to stop you?" He asked, raising an eyebrow. 

Bakura spread his arms wide. "Perhaps, in fact, I'm here to help you." 

They continued to glare, Yugi leering at him with particular distrust. "Why should we believe you? You're just stalling us." 

Bakura sighed, gesturing to where Diabound remained hidden. "Show yourself." 

The Ka materialized at his master's command, and all but Tristan took a step back. 

"If I wanted to disrupt you, I could have done so easily." Bakura explained, resting a hand on the beast's hip, "However, he's not just good for fighting!" 

Bakura stepped forward, towards Yugi, ignoring Joey and Tristan trying to block his way. "He can disable traps, phase himself through doors to open them. Will that not be helpful, Yugi?" 

"Don't listen to this scarface, Yugi," Tristan said, glaring at Bakura. "Think of what he's done to us." 

Something in Tristan's tone set alarms off in Bakura's head, but he couldn't pinpoint why. He gave Tristan a glare for good measure, not wanting to reveal he was unnerved. 

"Why would you want to help us?" Yugi asked, now looking mildly more confused, "What do you get out of it?" 

"Isn't it obvious, he wants to find the Pharaoh's name so he can make sure we can't." Tristan sneered, crossing his arms. 

"Over our d-" Joey paused hearing Diabound's low hiss, chuckling weakly. "O-Over our unconscious, but still very alive bodies!" 

Bakura rolled his eyes at Joey's fear, reaching out to pet the snake head's nose. "He won't attack unless I command. And I would rather not fight." 

Yugi looked more confused, looking up at the monster. "I've never seen a Duel Monster like this." 

Bakura smirked, moving from the snake head to face Yugi more. He decided to be honest, no need to lie about his pride. "He's no card monster, he's the guardian of my village. Of my people." 

"Your people?" Tea asked, finally speaking up from her state of shock. 

"Ask your friend when we find his name." 

Yugi frowned at Bakura, still uncertain. "As much as you seem to want to help, I want to do this the right way. Cheating isn't the right way to win anything." 

" _Fool_ ," Bakura hissed, gesturing at the next opening, "Tombs are filled with _traps_. Traps that will make you dead bodies. I'm offering to _protect_ you." 

"Why? You won't explain why you want to help us!" Yugi took a step, getting in Bakura's face. That make Bakura take a step back, having not seen this kind of determination on Yugi's face before. 

"You tried to hurt us, hurt me and the Pharaoh, you put Ryou in danger over and over-" 

Yugi stopped, eyes wide in realization. "Wait, if you're here... where's Ryou?!" 

"Do you have him tied up somewhere, you creep?" Joey yelled, joining Yugi. 

Bakura took another step back, and another. The feeling of guilt was raw inside, and he felt he deserved to feel it. He turned away from Ryou, he didn't try to keep him away from Zorc or keep him safe. 

He didn't even know where Ryou was now. 

He felt Diabound curl around him, and allowed his Ka to pick him up and slip through the passage to the next room. 

He heard Joey yell, and knew the group would appear again at any moment. He sent Diabound back through to double check for traps as the group came closer, still determined to help them safely pass. He sat on the other side of the bridge, allowing Yugi and his friends to cross on their own, but not interfere. 

Bakura didn't need them to understand, didn't need Yugi's pity. He needed to keep his family safe, to make sure they didn't suffer because of his mistakes. He didn't think they would even believe his story, if he had the time to tell it. 

He didn't look up when Yugi and his friends showed up, so he missed the confused and curious look Yugi gave him. 

"If you need help, just give a shout." Bakura drawled, not bothering to move from his spot. 

"You...listened to me?" Yugi called. 

"I'm the Thief King, you're not. I'll try things your way." 

"Yugi, don't let him get in your head. It's what he wants." Tristan said, leering at Bakura. 

This time Bakura looked up, feeling a familiar itch he'd get when he knew Zorc was watching. He stared openly at Tristan, and it clicked. His stomach swooped seeing the hint of a smirk on Tristan's face, adding a wink while the others weren't looking. 

But Bakura knew he couldn't do anything, not without making himself look more suspicious. 

Zorc planned this, to make him hopelessly watch as his chances were stripped from him one by one. 

He wasn't going to let it be easy. He waited for Yugi to finish crossing before he spoke. 

"I promised the Pharaoh I would help you." 

That caused Yugi to turn sharply toward him, eyes wide. When he made no sign of responding, Bakura continued. "He helped my people, I help his. You'll be rid of me when you give him his name." 

"Yugi, I don't think we should listen to him..." Tea warned as Yugi stepped toward him. 

"Then you can tell us where Ryou is, if that's true." 

Bakura hung his head, again not noticing Yugi's concern in seeing such a defeated posture from him. "Zorc took him," he whispered, though it echoed louder in the depths of the tomb, "If I knew where, I would tell you." 

Yugi was struck by the guilt in Bakura's voice. He looked back at his friends, who watched them with guarded expressions. He knew they didn't trust Bakura, and neither did he. But everything Bakura did up to this point was different; he backed down when his offer wasn't accepted, ran when confronted. 

Not a single smirk or joke to indicate he was playing with them or trying to misdirect them. 

Yugi hesitantly placed a hand on Bakura's shoulder, before speaking. "I wouldn't think you cared." 

Bakura flinched, his voice even quieter. "I didn't, at first." 

He brushed Yugi's hand off, carefully getting to his feet again. Diabound appeared beside him, and Bakura swept his gaze over the group. "Diabound can find the door, if you need him." 

"That thing has a _name_?" Joey blurted out, staring at the monster that suddenly appeared. 

Bakura, despite himself, chuckled. "All monsters have titles." 

"Should we really be trusting this guy? After all he's done to us?" Tristan spoke up, glaring a bit harder at Bakura. 

Yugi turned to his friends, then looked at Bakura again, hesitating. "Maybe not, but we don't need his help. We can figure this out on our own." 

Yugi paused once more, before briefly bowing toward Bakura. "Thank you for the offer." And then he ran to join the others, examining the simple platform. 

Bakura blinked at the sincerity of Yugi's thanks, confused why he deserved any of it when he'd done nothing to help them. He decided to approach, not at all put off by the wary looks he got from Joey and Tea. 

Yugi glanced back, then nodded toward the hieroglyphs in front of him. "You wouldn't happen to be able to read this, would you, Bakura?" 

Bakura snorted, crossing his arms. "No better than you can." 

"What?! But you're Egyptian, right?" Joey asked. 

Bakura frowned and rolled his eyes. "I came from a poor village, do you really think I'd be taught to read?" 

"Well that's great, the one person who might actually know this stuff and he can't read it!" Joey leaned against the hieroglyphs, but his elbow slipped over a button and he stumbled. 

Bakura, more out of instinct than concern, grabbed and pulled Joey away from the door; keeping Diabound nearby in case they needed to move quickly. However there was only the sound of scraping stone, revealing an entrance behind the platform. 

"Not to be ungrateful or anything, but can you let go of me?" 

Bakura blinked, letting go quickly when he realized he was still holding Joey's arm. He straightened himself, squinting into the new opening. "You're lucky that wasn't a trap." 

"We've been careful so far, I don't think even you would need your monster to get to this point." 

Bakura smirked, pulling out the ruby he'd taken from the first room and giving it a flip through the air before snatching it out of the air. "For what you're trying to do, I suppose not." 

Yugi gave Bakura a disapproving look, despite the grin Bakura returned him. "Come on, we don't have time to lose!" 

With that Yugi ran ahead, the group following him and Bakura trailing behind. He was glaring at Tristan's back, not trusting his sudden silence. They reached the hidden room and Bakura frowned, immediately examining their surroundings. 

"It can't just be a dead end, can it?" Tea asked, looking around the empty chamber. 

"No," Bakura said carefully, hopping onto Diabound's open palm before climbing onto his shoulder, "I'll check for traps." 

"It's just another puzzle, Bakura." Yugi assured, stepping inside to begin searching for clues. 

Bakura was about to respond, but stopped when noticing what was carved on the ground. He chuckled at how obvious it seemed from his point of view. "Yugi!" 

Yugi looked up at Bakura, then at his feet seeing Bakura pointing at the floor. "Nice spot!" He exclaimed, moving closer to the middle of the room. 

"Okay, another thing we can't read." Joey sighed, rubbing the back of his head. 

"It says 'He who solves the Millennium Puzzle must return the wish granted. Only then will the door be opened.'" Tristan spoke, his voice somewhat monotonous doing so. 

Bakura stiffened, and wondered how Yugi couldn't tell anything was wrong with his friend. _Why_ Yugi couldn't tell. He didn't know how Tristan normally acted, but he was definitely acting suspicious now. 

But what puzzled Bakura most: Why was _Zorc_ helping them find the name? 

Bakura stayed in the air with Diabound, watching them carefully even as Yugi explained to the group what he'd wished for. He didn't exactly understand Yugi's plight, but knew what it felt like to have people he cared for ripped away from him. 

He could only watch in anger as Tristan simply tossed Yugi to one side of the carved floor and shoved the others away; not even giving Yugi's friends time to process how much Yugi cared for them. Bakura realized then he didn't need to understand. 

Zorc was trying to do to Yugi what was done to him. 

"What are you-" Bakura stopped mid-question, pulled further up by Diabound as the ground shook and crumbled below; leaving the painted carving teetering over a chasm. A ledge was all the remained of the floor. 

Tristan lept to the ledge soon after, causing the platform to teeter lower on Joey and Tea's side. 

The sound of scraping stone was heard, but Bakura didn't care at that moment where Tristan had gone. The wordless command was given, and Diabound dove to the platform, grabbing the lower side to lift and steady it. Tea and Joey twisted around in shock, and looked as if they wanted to say something. 

"Don't stand there fools, _run_!" Bakura barked, knowing Diabound could only keep the teetering platform steady for so long. 

Both nodded and ran to the other side, past Yugi, and jumped to the ledge. Diabound tried to lift the platform more, but stopped when Yugi nearly fell. It was then Yugi jumped, and Diabound let the platform go. 

But Yugi was just barely hanging onto Joey's leg, and Joey wasn't faring well either even with Tea trying to pull them both up. Bakura leapt onto Diabound's outstretched hand, and grabbed Yugi around the waist; pulling him close and giving Joey the relief he needed to pull himself up. 

Diabound set Bakura and Yugi down on the platform, Yugi brushing himself off as Bakura hopped off Diabound's hand. He turned to pet the snake's face, mentally praising him for his work as he let the group reorient themselves. 

Bakura grunted when his arm was suddenly nudged, and shot a mildly annoyed look at Joey. "Thanks for helping us out back there, maybe you really aren't that bad." Joey said, a sincere smile on his face. 

"Yeah, thanks Bakura." Yugi chuckled, rubbing his neck, "Didn't think that's something I'd say." 

Bakura shook his head. "Forget about it, did you see your other friend go in?" 

Yugi's face fell, then he shook his head. "No, I didn't." 

"It's okay Yugi, none of us could have." Tea comforted, "I'm sure he's waiting for us in the next room." 

Yugi nodded and the group went through the next opening. Neither Yugi or his friends said anything as they felt something hidden rush ahead of them. They stopped in the next room, all looking around except for Yugi; he simply glanced at Bakura, who gave him a thumbs up. 

They all looked up at the carving in front of him; all except Bakura, who fought to stay focused seeing the Nameless Pharaoh's tomb was practically bathed in gold. He resisted his urges though, the only trophy he needed from this tomb was the Pharaoh's name. 

And the little ruby of course. 

Joey glanced back at Bakura. "Look, I know you said you can't read, but...not even a letter?" 

Bakura glanced at the carving, and shook his head. "Perhaps I used to, but not anymore." 

"We can just memorize the images," Tea said. 

"Be quick, this room is tempting me." Bakura huffed, sitting at the steps and staring at the name in front of him. He'd deny it, but he tried his best to search his memories for what the hieroglyphs meant. It was starting to hit him just how much he'd forgotten in his pursuit for revenge. 

He wondered when he forgot his own name; if it was before or after he forgot the names of people he'd been close to. 

A tap to the shoulder jolted him out of his thoughts, and Yugi gave him an apologetic smile as he held out his hand. "You're coming with us, right?" 

Bakura looked at the hand, then took it as he pulled himself up. They headed down the steps, Diabound leading them further into the depths of the tomb. Bakura paused part way, pulling out the ruby he'd taken as a trophy. He turned; heading up the steps to set the ruby in front of the Pharaoh's name, then jogging to catch up with the group. 

Riches would be little comfort when he was banished to oblivion.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Apologies for this chapter being late, though since it's during the holidays, it was to be expected;;
> 
> I was hoping this would be the last chapter of Memory World and I could _finally_ give Bakura his closure, but not this week. Next week for sure is when that will begin c;
> 
> Also thank you to readers who have been following thus far, I'm not used to a writing schedule but your kudos and comments help motivate me so much <33

Bakura eventually caught up to the group, calling back Diabound seeing nothing in the next room. He was about to joke about how boring this raid had been, but the words died on his lips as Tristan suddenly appeared in front of them. 

The group froze, and Bakura glowered. He made to summon Diabound, but Joey grabbed his arm. "Don't you even think about it, that's our buddy over there!" Joey scowled, glaring at Bakura's face. 

"I don't think that's Tristan." Yugi said, warily watching as Tristan stopped in his tracks. 

"I'm afraid not." Zorc teased in Ryou's voice, revealing himself in Ryou's body. 

Rage overtook Bakura's senses and he summoned Diabound with a roar as he emerged. 

"Ryou?!" Yugi cried, barely noticing Diabound's sudden reappearance. 

"Not exactly. Didn't you realize?" Zorc's red-tinted gaze locked onto Bakura, and he smiled wickedly. "And you questioned nothing, thanks to the little distraction from my pawn." 

Bakura's jaw tightened as the group turned, glares once again aimed at him. 

"What is he talking about?" Joey asked him, looking ready to use fists if Bakura didn't answer correctly. 

"He's lying!" Bakura hissed, "I did come to help you!" 

"No need to lie anymore. Come, Diabound." 

Bakura cried out in anguish, seeing his monster follow the command and feeling the tug inside him as his Ka attempted to resist. He fell to one knee, trembling from the strain of keeping Zorc from completely consuming him. "No..." 

"You dirty traitor! Tristan was right, we should have-" 

"Tristan was Yami Bakura this whole time, Joey." Yugi interrupted, glowering at the yami in front of him, "None of this makes sense if this Bakura's telling the truth." 

Tea took one look between Yugi and Bakura, before offering an arm to help Bakura to his feet. Bakura stared at her dumbfounded. "You trust me?" 

"I don't know." She replied honestly, a stern look on her face. "But I know you've helped us this far; you wouldn't have saved us if you were only trying to slow us down." 

Bakura took her arm, staggering to his feet and straining to bring Diabound back to his side. "Diabound...Helical..." 

Zorc grinned with Ryou's mouth, his red eyes flashing at the command. "Yes, attack them Diabound." 

Bakura cried out and Diabound echoed his tormented cries, the snake head thrashing in the air. The arms of the human half lifted shakily, and Bakura realized he was about to lose another battle. He couldn't fail again. 

He stepped forward, shoving through Joey and Tea while ignoring their calls to him. Zorc watched him with a frown, still concentrating on wrenching control from Bakura. 

Bakura finally grabbed Yugi, tightly, and the duelist stiffened in his grip. He leaned close to Yugi's ear, speaking in a strained whisper. "Get Ryou and your friend back." 

Bakura shoved Yugi towards Joey, then turned and cried out as he held out his arms. "Helical Shockwave!" 

"Bakura!" 

He felt the wave hit him, heard Diabound's wail of anguish and pain as Bakura was thrown off the bridge. Bakura fell, but felt arms grab onto him and stop his fall. He couldn't see, only feel the agony in his body from being attacked and the pull on his arm. 

"Hang on, Bakura!" Yugi grunted from above him. 

"Stay awake buddy, we've got you." Joey huffed, sounding closer to Yugi. 

"Idiots! You absolute idiots!" Tea yelled shakily next to Joey, sounding close to tears. 

He felt himself being lifted, and could feel that Diabound had broken free of Zorc's hold and was now bringing him to safety. Bakura tried to sit up after being set down, but the effort made him shake and he collapsed. His ears rung, but he could hear Zorc's voice clearly. 

"If you want to get out of here alive, you'll have to duel me. Not that it will be so easy." 

"You hurt my friends, but you don't scare me." Yugi said, in a vicious tone Bakura hadn't heard before. 

"You should be afraid, little Yugi." Zorc chuckled, "You don't understand what you're dealing with." 

Bakura tried to sit up again, but felt hands push him down again. This time he felt a coat cushioning his head. "Take it easy man, Yugi's got this." Joey soothed from over him, then turned his head to call to Yugi, "Kick his butt, Yugi!" 

Bakura grunted, scrunching his face as he got to his knees. He refused to lie down and let the Pharaoh's host- no, Yugi, take on Zorc alone. Besides, he had his own score to settle. He ignored Joey's protests, eyes tightly closed as his head swam from sitting upright. His ears still rang, but he pushed himself to stand. "Zorc..." 

A wicked smile spread on the yami's face before suddenly disappearing. "Oh, spirit, I'm so glad you're alright! You took quite a hit-" 

" _Enough._ " Bakura snarled, carefully making his way to Yugi's side despite how much his head spun when looking across the bridge. "You won't take anyone else." 

Yugi stood stunned, and shook angrily at the impression of his friend; believing Ryou really had regained control on his own for a moment. "Bakura, I got this." Yugi said, leaving no room for argument. 

"Then we do it together." Bakura hissed, glowering at his yami counterpart. 

"No." Yugi countered, looking back. "I have to do this on my own. Take Joey and Tea and find Tristan. I'll help Ryou." 

"We're not leaving you, Yugi!" Joey cried, "Are you kidding me?" 

"We stay together, no matter what happens." Tea joined in. 

Bakura crossed his arms. "And I don't take orders from you." He then spoke so only Yugi could hear, "The Pharaoh wouldn't be too happy with me if we left you behind." 

Yugi hesitated; looking at his friends, then at Bakura, and nodded. "Alright. Together." 

Bakura grinned, summoning Diabound to his side and climbing the monster. On the other side of the bridge, Zorc clicked his tongue. "Well, this isn't fair at all. I thought you were an honest duelist, Yugi." 

Zorc spoke again before Yugi respond to the comment. "No matter." Zorc's eyes sparked with red as Bakura was suddenly flug through the air, "Let's level the playing field, _shall we_?" 

Bakura cried out in shock as something grabbed and threw him. He heard Yugi scream his name, but an explosion of pain in his body shocked him and everything went black as he fell onto the platform behind Zorc. 

Yugi watched as Bakura hit the ground; Diabound disappearing, and squeezed his eyes shut. He hated seeing his friends hurt for his sake; he didn't even second guess at considering Bakura his friend. "You got your fair game," Yugi said, fighting back angry tears at the yami in front of him. 

Yugi held out his arm, making a duel disk appear the same way he'd seen 'Ryou' do it. "Let's duel." 

* * *

The Pharaoh rode his horse hard, desperate to get himself and the priests back to the palace in time. Akhenaden was gone, having been overtaken by Zorc. They decided to get out before the ceiling collapsed on their heads, but didn't anticipate skeletal remains to block their path. 

If that meant what the Pharaoh thought, it made him ill to think he failed the one thing he had promised. He'd understand if Bakura turned on him, having failed miserably in his task. 

Mahad, Shada, and Seth fought off the reanimated skeletons as best they could, allowing them to reach their horses. The abandoned steeds were tied a horse each, hands fumbling from how hard the ground shook. 

The Pharaoh did not look back at the giant monster following behind, did not look at the creature that had been brought into the world through his failure. He mourned the spirits that were consumed by darkness; mourned his father never being able to rest. 

And because he had failed, he would never find his own rest. Bakura would never find rest. 

He begged the Gods to keep his friends safe, and deliverance for all the people of Kul Elna from Zorc's control. 

The Pharaoh slowed as he saw his home ahead; his prayers coming to a stop at the sudden thought. The Gods. He activated his diadhank, turning towards the creature as it lumbered it's way toward them. He glanced back when approached. "I make my final stand here." 

"Then I will fight by your side, Pharaoh." Mahad replied, making quick work of the other horse's lead to send it running hopefully back to her home. 

"Seth and I will go for aid, this will require all of us." Shada added, "I pray Karim and Isis are alright." 

"That thief sure would be useful about now." Seth grumbled, also freeing the horse tied to his own. 

The Pharaoh ignored the comment, and turned to face Zorc as the creature ambled towards the palace. The hazy spots of red light and shadow now held a solid form; a dark blight on the sands of Egypt that gave an endless, vacant grin that paired with an equally vacant gaze. 

A personification of the void this beast ruled. 

He recited the summons to the Gods aloud, hoping he could keep up the fight long enough to find a way to banish Zorc once again. 

* * *

Bakura came to slowly, the agony in his head and body keeping him from opening his eyes. His ears rang louder than ever before, but all he could think of was pain. Everything hurt, and the muffled sounds of a duel bled through the loud ringing. 

He finally opened his eyes, and blearily stared at the red orbs glaring back at him. 

At first, Bakura thought he was back in the shadows and Zorc was there ready to give his first of many eternal punishments. But he noticed there was more than one pair of red orbs, hugging the form of a duel monster. A dragon. 

Bakura blearily turned his gaze up the body of Gandora, a vague sense of shock buzzing in his head. 'No...' 

He barely heard Yugi shout a command, but saw the maw of the dragon open and heard the roar echo as it attacked. Out of instinct, he summoned Diabound to cover him; calling him back as soon as it was safe to. His gaze landed on Yugi, but he couldn't make himself known before he was dragged back into unconsciousness. 

When Bakura came to again, he saw the group crowded around Ryou. He slowly got up, allowing the dizziness in doing so subside before trying to approach. Yugi looked up, his angry and determined gaze melting into one of relief. "You're okay!" 

"Takes more than that to kill me." Bakura scoffed tiredly, pausing to stare at Ryou. He was unconscious, though he hoped it wouldn't be for long. Suddenly the ground began to shake, and the rubble he saw beginning to fall told them all what was happening. 

Bakura grunted as he picked Ryou up, hauling him over his shoulder like any other bag of treasure. He fought the wave of dizziness that the strain and the shaking tomb around them caused. 

"No time to catch up, we need to get your friend and leave." 

"Right." Yugi agreed, turning to the exit. "We have to get out of here!" 

Bakura adjusted Ryou over his shoulder and followed after the group, soldiering on through the pain in his body. As they reached the exit, Bakura was prepared to enjoy the rising desert sun. 

Only to be met with dark clouds, the flick of Slifer's tail in the sky, and a sense of dread falling over him. Bakura fought to keep running as the tomb collapsed, though he wanted to drop to his knees and scream profanities at the Gods. 

He was interrupted by a groan near his ear, and paused; easing Ryou off his shoulder as he came to. Bakura couldn't help smiling, relief washing over him. One person he hadn't failed. "Ryou." 

"Spirit...? Oh, my head." 

"For once, not my doing." Bakura joked, helping Ryou stand. They walked together to catch up to the group, but stopped at the sight in front of them. Five cloaked riders with red eyes, two holding a kicking Tristan by the arms. Bakura was about to attempt to command them, but Ryou reacted first. 

"Oh, no you don't!" Ryou yelled, making a staff appear in his hand before aiming at the riders. The group turned in shock, only to just duck as Ryou fired light magic over the cloaked riders. They recoiled, horses rearing up as they hissed in pain. 

Tristan dropped from the rider's hold and he scrambled to join the others. "Now you guys are screwed." he shouted, activating the duel disk that appeared on his arm. 

"There's no time to fight them, we need to leave now!" Bakura yelled, summoning Diabound to his side. He ignored the shock and confusion on Tristan's face, commanding his Ka to swipe at the figures to further disorient them. 

"Who is this guy?!" Tristan finally yelled. 

"We'll explain on the way, we need to get to the Pharaoh!" Yugi replied, using the duel disk on his arm to summon one of his monsters, "We can't let them distract us." 

"Right!" Joey held out his arm, and made a duel disk appear shortly afterwards. 

The rest of the group summoned their monsters as Ryou and Bakura kept the riders distracted. Once most of the group was in the air, Bakura lept on Diabound's hand and offered his own out to Ryou. Ryou only smiled as wings of brilliant light appeared on his back, before he leapt into the air. 

Bakura shook his head, chuckling in amusement and followed after them. 

"How can we find the Pharaoh? He could be anywhere!" Tea called out, clinging to the back of her monster. 

"Bakura, do you know?" Yugi called back. 

"Trusting me to lead?" Bakura teased, but ducked under the group anyway; allowing Diabound to move ahead while keeping in Yugi's sight. "I have a good idea." He called back, pointing toward where lightning shot out of the sky. 

It was when they got closer that Bakura saw Zorc, and came to abrupt stop seeing the spirits circling his form. Bakura shook in rage, angry at himself for believing the Pharaoh somehow had saved his people from Zorc completely. He grit his teeth, not noticing Yugi calling out excitedly. "There! The Pharaoh, he's there!" 

"That's him, isn't it?" Ryou asked to Bakura's left, staring at the creature fighting off the God Monsters. "That's Zorc." 

"He won't take them." Bakura hissed through gritted teeth, Diabound roaring in assent. Neither seemed to acknowledge Ryou. "They should be free." 

"Spirit?" Ryou asked quietly, looking at the man for the first time since they started their flight. "We can fight together- Bakura!" 

Bakura tuned Ryou out, as well as the others calling to him. Ryou barely dodged out of Diabound's way as Bakura rushed to where the God Monsters were attacking Zorc. He refused to fail any longer, he refused to let his people suffer along with him in darkness; or let Zorc trap them for even longer in shadow magic. 

Below, the Pharaoh commanded the Gods, trembling in his effort to keep standing having long fallen off his horse, which had fled for safety. He heard his friends before he saw them, looking up and smiling in relief. "Partner, you're safe!" 

"Yep, and we found your name!" Yugi beamed, happy to finally be reunited with his partner. 

"We couldn't read it, so we memorized it." Joey added, just hovering over the Pharaoh. "Just need to write it down so you can read it and we're set!" 

They then heard a battle cry, and saw Bakura riding on Diabound as the Ka aimed an attack toward Zorc. The Pharaoh's heart dropped, seeing the rage clear on the thief's face. The Pharaoh hung his head, once again feeling the shame of his failure. "I failed them, I failed my people. I broke my promise to Bakura." 

"What was that promise, anyway?" Joey asked as his Red Eyes landed. 

"I promised save his people." The Pharaoh answered, hands balling into fists, "I tried, and I failed all of them. I don't know what else we can do but continue to fight." 

"Bakura mentioned his people before," Yugi said, hopping off his monster to approach the Pharaoh's side. He took the Pharaoh's hand in his and squeezed, causing the Pharaoh to look at Yugi's face. "I don't know what's going on, but if we need to fight then we will!" 

"Pharaoh, dare I ask...?" 

The Pharaoh turned to Mahad, somewhat embarrassed realizing the priest had been watching the whole time. "I apologize Mahad, but these are my friends. They were who Bakura set out to find." 

"I have many questions, but they can wait." Mahad then activated his diadhank, glaring at the creature in front of them, "We could use any help at this point."


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was hard to write...not for the reasons you'd believe though. If all goes well, I think we have only two more chapters to go! :D -throws confetti-
> 
> That will make this my first multi-chapter fanfic to be completed in _years_...frankly I'm glad this is the fanfic to get this honour c:

Bakura had Diabound set him down several feet from where Zorc stood trying to fight the Gods. He was angry that despite all he'd done, Zorc still got his way. But just like he had before, just as he'd always done, he would fight for his people. 

And at the moment, it was Zorc who kept them bound; who used them for his own power. 

He didn't notice Ryou land beside him, or realize he was followed at all. He jerked when he felt Ryou's hand on his arm. He scowled at his host. "I don't need help." 

Ryou wasn't phased. "You didn't listen to me when I said that before, and I won't let you fight Zorc alone." 

Without another word, Ryou made a protective shield appear around them. Bakura hesitated, then growled as he felt Zorc's gaze for the first time. It seared into his soul, but he refused to cower. 

"Diabound, Helical Shockwave!" 

The Ka roared in assent and prepared the attack. Bakura felt magic thrum through his body, with Ryou's echoing his own. The attack hit Zorc and the creature took a single step back, a pained chuckle echoing across the sands. 

"The Pharaoh cannot harm me, what makes you think you can?" Zorc said, his voice ringing through both their ears. 

"Doesn't mean I won't try." Bakura hissed, glowering back at the beast. "Again Diabound!" 

Diabound attacked Zorc, charging into him as he attempted to recover. The snake end coiled around Zorc's neck as Slifer coiled around the body. Bakura shot a look over his shoulder, knowing the Pharaoh still fought. 

As soon as Zorc seemed to be contained, other monsters joined the fight. Bakura recognized some from Yugi's group, and in the moment he hoped maybe the Pharaoh's name wouldn't be needed. 

Maybe his people could be freed just through destroying Zorc. 

Bakura, however, had forgotten how powerful Zorc was. It wasn't long before Zorc regained his strength, breaking free of Slifer and Diabound and attacking every monster on sight. Bakura cried out and fell, Ryou just barely catching him and immediately set to work on healing him. 

Bakura shuddered, and cursed himself for his weakness. Even against the Gods, Zorc still stood tall and unmoving as he continued his approach toward the palace. Diabound retreated to curl around the protective shield, prepared to defend his master. 

"I hope you have another trick up your sleeve, Spirit." Ryou said, frowning at Zorc as he slowly approached the borders of the city. 

Bakura, in fact, did have one more trick. He had dueled Seto Kaiba in an attempt to drag him into the midst of his plans, yet another backup plan that never came to fruition. But in that duel, he had used Diabound Kernel's ability to absorb an attack from Kaiba's Blue Eyes. 

And he never got to turn the attack on Kaiba before he left. 

Bakura got his feet, knowing that with that attack he could at least buy some time. Ryou didn't hesitate, pulling down the barrier and focusing on sharing his magic with Bakura and Diabound. Bakura looked over feeling his power double, and Ryou only smirked in return. 

Diabound rose up and aimed at Zorc, feeling through Bakura's Ba exactly what he would be tasked to do. Bakura thought of his people and what little he remembered of his family as he called the attack. 

"Lightning Blast!" 

A bright burst of light exploded from Diabound's hands, causing both Bakura and Ryou to shield their eyes. From where the Pharaoh stood, having retreated into the city to regroup and figure out another plan, the light was just as blinding. 

Zorc roared out in pain as the beam of light tore into his side and cut through his arm. Bakura whooped in victory and Ryou laughed, hugging Bakura's arm despite himself. "That's what happens when you mess with me!" Bakura crowed. 

"What in the world was that?" Joey asked, gaping at the damage the light caused Zorc. 

"Who could possibly still be out there?" Mahad asked the Pharaoh, and the Pharaoh chuckled in response. 

"The thief. Bakura, thank you." the Pharaoh muttered quietly, grateful for the distraction. Yugi and his friends turned back to the cartouche Tea held, once again regaining focus as Mahad aided with his magic. 

The only thing the attack had done, unfortunately, was make the dark god furious. 

The arm slowly grew back into place, and the gouge out of Zorc's side began to close as he turned. Bakura's mouth went dry, eyes wide as he realized Zorc's full attention was on them. He stood in front of Ryou, Diabound coiled and ready to take an attack. 

Ryou, fully aware of what Zorc could do, stayed behind Bakura. Though he fed him the last of his light magic, hoping it would be enough to save them both. 

"Your defiance ends, boy." Zorc growled, "The host will watch you die first." 

Bakura grit his teeth in agony, trembling as he felt control of Diabound being pulled away again. This time, Diabound visibly began to change; his iridescent scales dimming and becoming more like a crocodiles in colour. 

Diabound thrashed, fighting as desperately as his master. Ryou tried to help with his magic, but it only served to slow the process. Bakura turned to Ryou before falling to his knees, barely aware of the Pharaoh's voice calling out behind them. Ryou knelt with him, desperate to keep Bakura fighting. Neither noticed Zorc's attention was no longer on the two men. 

Bakura shakily pushed Ryou away. He knew he could only fight for long, and didn't want Ryou to suffer under Zorc anymore. "Run. Help the Pharaoh as you've always tried to." 

"I was trying to help you!" Ryou yelled, voice cracking as he realized Bakura was giving up, "I wanted to understand what the Items were and you helped me. When you told me how the Items were made, I wanted to help free them too. None of them deserved this, you don't deserve this!" 

Bakura felt tears fall down his cheeks for the first time in millennia. He pulled Ryou into a hug, before shoving him into Diabound's arms. The Ka, under his master's final command, carried Ryou away as he kicked and screamed Bakura's name. 

Joey and Tristan caught Ryou as Diabound set him down, trying to keep Ryou hidden as he fought to run back. Yugi looked sadly at the monster as it dutifully went back to Bakura, turning to comfort Ryou. 

"We can't just leave him, Yugi, please!" Ryou pleaded, gripping at the front of Yugi's shirt, "Zorc is trying to corrupt him!" 

Atem heard Ryou's pleas, but he'd also seen how warped Diabound had looked. And the Ka revealed their position to Zorc, making his next actions more urgent than before. 

He made one more plea for Bakura's soul. 

Atem held up arm with the diadhank, holding the cartouche close to his heart as he summoned the Gods to his side to bring forth Horakhty. The Goddess' gaze fell on Zorc and Diabound, her arms raising up as she prepared to unleash her judgement. 

Bakura stared at Horakhty, drawn in by the light that rivalled Diabound's Lightning Blast. He pleaded with her, with the gods, to spare his village and to give them peace. He'd accepted his fate. 

A wave of light exploded from the goddess, hitting Zorc full force as the dark god fought off inevitable demise. Bakura collapsed in pain, shaking as the light ripped through into his soul, tearing the last of Zorc's influence out and consuming what little of his soul remained. 

Diabound disappeared, and Bakura collapsed as he lost consciousness. His final thought was the hope that the Pharaoh would keep his promise. 

* * *

The next thing Bakura felt was heat from the clothes on his back, and stone steps digging into his bruised body. He slowly got to his feet, frowning as he realized he was in Ryou's body. 'What? I'm not dead?' 

He felt out within the Ring, but realized Ryou was still unconscious. Feeling the painful emptiness in his gut and the ache in his head from the heat, Bakura felt remorse in how he'd treated his gracious host. 

But he was torn by the idea he still existed. The Goddess' light hadn't destroyed him, nor left him in what remained of the shadows. He slowly made his way down the stairs, catching himself whenever dizziness hit. 

He was barely aware the others were there, just blearily looking up at the call of Ryou's name. He didn't react to their concerned expressions, just leaning Ryou's aching body against the cool stone wall. "I shouldn't have survived." he muttered. 

"...Bakura?" Yugi asked, being the first to recover from shock. 

"And where's Ryou?" Tristan added, leering suspiciously. 

Bakura shook his head, tapping on the Ring. 

He made his way down the steps again, stumbling on the last one; surprised that two of the group were supporting him. It was clear when looking at their faces though, that Joey and Tristan were more focused on the fact he was struggling so much in Ryou's body. 

Bakura's eyes scrunched shut, selfishly wishing Ryou would wake so he could avoid this confrontation altogether. He knew what he'd done, and he knew his sudden change of heart didn't make him forgiven. 

"Bakura." 

He looked up then, too tired to flinch away from Atem's touch on his arm. "Don't." 

Atem pulled his hand away. "Is Ryou safe?" 

Bakura glared tiredly, but nodded. He noticed Atem holding the Millennium Scales and the Key, and scowled. "Can't give you the Ring as long as I am in this body." 

"I wasn't going to ask." Atem replied, noticing that Bakura still clutched the Ring protectively. "You need water." 

"Ryou needs water, and food." Bakura replied, refusing to associate Ryou's body with himself anymore. It didn't belong to him, and never had; the least he could do was care for it after all the abuse he put it through. 

That was all that needed to be said to get the group moving, Joey and Tristan still holding Bakura up to help him up the steps. Bakura kept his head hung under the desert sun, Ryou's body protesting the heat. Maybe some part of Bakura knew he'd lose, given how little he cared for his host in the rush to finally confront the Pharaoh. 

He contemplated on it a while, wondering if he'd truly lost if he still existed. The Pharaoh still existed in the Puzzle, and it was clear he had the victory. Bakura was on the losing side of the battle, wasn't he? Were the Gods giving him a moment to feel regret just so he would be devoured anyway by the weight of his deeds on his heart? 

Bakura felt Ryou's feet sink into sand as they stopped, and he lifted his head ever so slightly to see why they weren't moving. Ryou's lungs felt tight seeing the Ishtars, with Kaiba standing amongst them. He hadn't expected Kaiba to seek them out in Egypt, but it was clear his words during their duel had some effect on the CEO. 

His gaze wasn't on Kaiba though. It was on Malik, who he had tried and also failed to help. 

"Bakura?" Malik asked in disbelief. 

Bakura turned his gaze away, preferring the blinding glare of the desert sand to the piercing gaze of the Ishtars. Unbeknownst to Bakura, Malik made to approach him but Rishid put a firm hand on Malik's shoulder. They shared a look, knowing now was not the time. They still had one last duty to fulfill. 

"How is it possible the Ring Spirit survived?" Ishizu asked incredulously, choosing not to comment on either of her brother's behaviour. 

Bakura sneered at the sand, but didn't speak in defense of himself. He was as clueless as she was anyhow. 

"He is a thief who I had wronged in the past," Atem explained, glancing at Bakura, "Perhaps the Gods have given him a chance to redeem himself as well." 

Hearing the Pharaoh admit willingly he had done wrong brought some satisfaction to Bakura's mind. Atem could have easily lied, even with his friends knowing the truth, yet he didn't. He admitted it, even if it was vague. Bakura felt validated for the first time. 

He didn't lift his gaze though; he couldn't really, Ryou's head was too heavy. 

Feeling Bakura's weight slacken some, Joey and Tristan were quick to pull him upright again. "Well he won't get a chance if he passes out on us." Tristan grumbled, "You guys got any water?" 

Kaiba tossed a chilled bottle to the sand at Bakura's feet and Bakura huffed in amusement. Well, that's where he stands with Kaiba. Kaiba then approached Atem, pulling the Eye from a pocket and holding it out to him. "I assume this belongs to you." 

The wording was deliberate, but Bakura bitterly kept his thoughts to himself. He could trust the Pharaoh for now, if his intention really was to help his people. The bottle at his feet was picked up, opened, and offered to him. He drank what he could, ignoring as the Ishtars and Atem discussed their next actions. 

He could feel their occasional glances toward him, but kept his eyes on the sand. Everything was too much to deal with in his current state, so he stayed quiet. He especially couldn't look at Malik, and felt the same about looking in the mirror at how his presence seemed to warp Ryou's face. 

He drank another mouthful of water. Oblivion would have been a blessing compared to facing all his mistakes. 

* * *

The group decided it would be best to be eat before they began their travels. He used Ryou's money on something Ryou would likely be interested in, as much as his mouth salivated at the sight of pork on the menu. Ryou, now conscious, insisted Bakura could have whatever he liked. Bakura still ordered something different. 

Though when he went to pay, Ryou's hand froze in his pocket, and Bakura realized Ryou wasn't going to take no for an answer. He ordered the pork as well. 

He didn't eat it right away though. 

Bakura attempted to sit away from the group, but they kept close no matter where he sat. Likely to keep an eye on him. As he picked at his food, Bakura thoughts went back to the Pharaoh's words before. 

He was still confused about the Gods sudden decision to give him a second chance. He lived through desecration of many tombs, he'd done wrong in the first life as well as the one he lived now. He'd hurt Yugi and his friends, put Malik in danger; ruined a large amount of Ryou's life. 

Bakura began to question how much of that was him. 

Despite that thought, he knew there was plenty he had to atone for; if he even regretted the actions. Bakura felt Ryou's arm hold up a piece of pork to his mouth and he bit only to avoid any looks he could get if he refused. 

'If you know the actions were wrong, you regret them, Spirit.' Ryou spoke from the Ring, retreating again to leave Bakura to his thoughts. 

Bakura simultaneously cursed Ryou for his insight and melted at the taste of roast pork on Ryou's tongue. He was jolted from his thoughts as Ishizu sat across from him. Bakura tensed, not expecting Malik's sister to confront him. 

"Did anything happen between Zorc being destroyed and you waking up in Ryou's body?" Ishizu asked, hands folded in front of her. 

Bakura swallowed his mouthful. So she was here to talk business then. 

"Nothing. I don't know what you expect me to say." 

He kept his eyes on his food, no longer able to look her in the eyes. Ishizu was quiet for a moment, allowing Bakura to pick at his food. What he heard next wasn't anything Bakura expected. 

"My brother tells me you tried to help him face his other half, and kept his dark half away from Rishid." 

Bakura tensed, a hint of nausea now joining the tightness in his chest. He forced himself to respond. "And failed." 

"But you tried," Ishizu replied, glancing away, "You did more for them in that moment than I could, and I thank you." 

"Don't." Bakura spat, gripping his fork as he glared at his food. He couldn't aim the glare at Ishizu, it wasn't meant for her. "I _failed_." 

"Does it really look like you failed?" Ishizu spoke quietly, prompting Bakura to hazard a glance toward Malik and Rishid. "You bought them time." 

"I bought the _Pharaoh_ time to help him." He scoffed, stuffing his face with meat in hopes of repulsing Ishizu. 

She wasn't phased. "The Gods gave you this chance for a reason, thief." Ishizu said as she stood up, "Perhaps they are not the only one who wanted you to have it." 

Bakura's head snapped up, only to see Ishizu walking back over to her brothers. How did she know what anyone wanted for him? Or that the Gods hadn't only allowed him time to enjoy existence before he was devoured? 

He glanced at the friend group's table; surprised to see not Atem, but Yugi looking at him instead. Bakura hung his head and continued to eat. Thinking about anyone other than Ryou wanting to see him at peace only made his meal harder to stomach.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A little excited to get to the next chapter so...there's a chance I might post it a little earlier if I finish it before next week~
> 
> #bakuraisvalid2019


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, this chapter is a LONG one. I didn't intend it to be, but it got away from me;;

The boat they needed to take finally arrived and was prepared to take the group to the new destination. Where that was, Bakura wasn't sure and he didn't care. Ryou, on the other hand, was bothered by this. 

"I know you want to let our body rest, but we should hear what the plan is." Ryou pleaded as Bakura put Ryou's belongings by the bed, floating by his body as they always did when speaking in private. 

"Your body, Ryou." Bakura muttered, digging through Ryou's bag for something he knew Ryou had for headaches. 

"This involves you as much as it does Atem-" 

"The Pharaoh." Bakura corrected, trying to hide the irritation in his voice and failing. 

Ryou sighed, crossing his arms. "My body, my choice. We should know what we're going into." 

Ryou hated bringing up the body being his own, especially since Bakura actively refused to acknowledge they shared it now. But Ryou had been out of the loop for too long, and he wouldn't allow Bakura to hide away now. Ryou kept his face neutral as Bakura scowled his direction, but deep down he felt guilty. 

He hoped Yugi and the rest of his friends will at least allow Bakura space. 

Bakura didn't speak the rest of the time, leaving the assigned room to find the rest of the group. Luckily they were all out on the deck, and Bakura leaned Ryou's body against the railing to listen to the conversation. 

His gaze wandered to the water, the glare of the sunlight glancing off the waves. Bakura took it in as he listened, but at some point Ryou had slipped into control long enough to turn his head toward the group. Bakura huffed indignantly, but tried to keep focused. 

He overheard enough to know Yugi would be challenging the Pharaoh to a duel, that the Items had something to do with this duel. And that somehow, this would all allow the Pharaoh to move on. Nothing about him, at least until Ryou had reminded him to pay attention. 

"What about Bakura?" Yugi had asked, and Bakura turned Ryou's head to watch the water again. "There has to be something about him, right?" 

Bakura frowned, on edge now that he was the center of their discussion. 

"I'm not sure," Malik replied, "Everything prepared was for the Pharaoh." 

Bakura noticed Malik avoided using the Pharaoh's name as while and fought a smirk. So he wasn't the only one that would refuse to use the Pharaoh's name. 

"If no one else will take him up on it, then I will." 

Bakura turned to stare at the chest of Seto Kaiba. He looked up at him with an unamused expression. Kaiba reflected the expression back at him. "We have a duel to finish." 

Bakura sneered, then turned his attention back to the water. "That duel _was_ finished." 

Sensing the tension between the two, Yugi stepped forward. "We don't know if him dueling will be necessary. And maybe we should consider what Ryou wants before deciding anything. Right, Bakura?" 

Bakura tensed at being addressed directly. All eyes were on him now, and waiting for a response. He grunted and nodded, hoping that was enough to have attention pulled away from him. 

Kaiba scoffed, crossing his arms. "Well, then let's hear from him then." 

Bakura scowled, glaring at Kaiba. He ignored Ryou's voice trying to tell Bakura he could handle taking the body to speak for himself. "Ryou needs rest first. You get your answer later." 

With that Bakura shoved past Kaiba and back to the assigned room. He ignored the sunset, as much as the sight of it made him want to stop and watch. He didn't want to deal with anyone following him, or inviting themselves to talk if he did stop to enjoy the scenery. 

'It's alright, Spirit. You're right, we need rest.' Ryou soothed. 

Bakura ignored Ryou, pulling the door to a close behind him with a slam. 

* * *

As Ryou's body rested, Bakura slipped back into the Ring. It didn't feel the same as it once had. Any of the oppressing darkness that had pressed in at all sides was gone; the dark was hollow and lifeless, just existing. 

It amused Bakura how he still felt familiarity with shadows, even in this kind of darkness. 

He looked around his soul room, unsettled by how empty it was now. The only hint of who he was only reflected on his body; the once brilliant red robe now tattered and stained dark. The rings on his fingers no longer showed their luster, even the gemstones were scratched and dull. 

Bakura left his soul room, unsettled by how barren it was save for the blood painting the walls. 

Zorc's presence no longer lingered over him, so he wandered. Every so often he would find pockets of shadows, but they were withering; straining for anything to feed them. Bakura kept his distance, searching for where Ryou might be. 

As if the Ring had known Ryou's desire for knowledge and his curiosity, their soul rooms were kept hidden from each other. Bakura had never bothered trying to find Ryou's soul room, the focus on revenge being his only drive for millennia. 

If Ryou had tried, he was sure the shadow magic would have kept him endlessly wandering. It didn't take as long as Bakura thought to find Ryou's soul room; in fact, he could feel it was close by. There was no mistaking the pull of light magic, and Ryou was the only one he knew that wielded it. He followed the pull of light magic, amazed that there was any inside something born of shadow magic. 

Bakura was sure any he had left was corrupted by Zorc a long time ago. 

Ryou's soul room came into view; the door wide open and welcoming, the smell of freshly baked bread wafting from it. He followed the scent, ignoring the confusing sensation of recalling a forgotten memory. 

Inside Ryou's room was decorated with various plants and crystals Ryou used in his light magic, as well as a few pictures and figures that were linked to Ryou's memories. No bread or even an oven was to be seen, but Bakura could feel the grit in his tongue and teeth as if he'd just finished a mouthful of his mother's bread. 

Bakura's eyes rounded at the revelation, the memory crashing into him all at once. He trembled in place, unable to hear Ryou greet him. It wasn't until Ryou wiped his cheek that he remembered where he was, and was surprised to see the sad look on Ryou's face. 

"I'm sorry Spirit, I didn't mean to invoke painful memories." Ryou said quietly. 

Bakura registered the feeling of wetness on his cheek, wiping it away and staring at his hand blankly. Why did that make him cry? _What_ made him cry? His face scrunched in confusion, trying to recall the memory on his own. But it was gone, and so was the smell that lead him here. 

"It wasn't about the massacre, was it? I made so sure I was invoking pleasant memories." 

"What are you talking about, Ryou?" Bakura murmured, further confused by the guilt in Ryou's voice. 

"I didn't want to go wandering, even if it seems fine out there." Ryou began to ramble an explanation, guiding Bakura to a chair. "I thought I'd try to bring you to me, so I used a small spell to use a memory of yours to bring you to me. This still is the Ring, so I was really careful it wasn't something shadow magic could warp or make upsetting-" 

"Bread." Bakura muttered, a hint of a smile tugging his lips as the memory finally clicked into place again. 

"Wh-What?" 

"I smelled bread, and when I walked in I could almost taste it. That was your doing." 

Ryou nodded, relief clear on his face. "Yeah, that was me." 

Bakura wanted to hug Ryou, thank him for helping him remember such a neutral memory, but he resisted. "There's nothing out there, Ryou. It would have been safe to look for me." 

"I know, I didn't know where to even start trying to look." 

Bakura understood, and was partially glad Ryou hadn't tried looking. He felt shame in how lifeless his own soul room looked, gutted of anything the Thief King was or had been. Even the Pharaoh had _something_ in his soul room. 

Bakura's was made empty to make room for something else. 

"I should have listened to you about Zorc, Bakura." Ryou said after they lapsed into silence for a while. "I don't know how you dealt with so much...darkness." 

Bakura shrugged, staring at the tattered robes pooling around him. "I had many years to grow numb to it. And then thousands more to embrace it. I may as well have been Zorc when you first heard me." 

"Don't say that," Ryou chided, "Zorc isn't anywhere near as polite." 

Bakura chuckled, and Ryou smiled up at him. "I can use the spell again, maybe it'll bring up another memory like your mother's bread." 

Bakura was about to decline, but paused at the mention of the bread. "How did you know it was my mother's?" 

Ryou shrugged, smiling a little sadly. "Lucky guess." 

"I don't want to remember things like that, Ryou." Bakura said, meeting Ryou's gaze. "It was...overwhelming." 

Ryou apologized, reaching his hand to give Bakura's a squeeze. Bakura muttered something about Ryou apologizing too much, before they both lapsed into silence. They stayed together like that until Bakura finally got up to leave, promising to give Ryou control of the body if it felt well enough. 

Bakura returned to his soul room, taking a breath before opening the door. Being in Ryou's soul room had made him dread the emptiness in his own. But as the door opened, he saw it was no longer empty. 

Instead of the hollow darkness and bloodied walls he'd left behind, a small torch lit one side of the room. In the middle of the room sat a small straw mat, a loaf of freshly baked bread sitting in the middle of it. 

Bakura knelt on what he recognized as his old bed, taking the bread and inhaling deeply. He pressed the loaf to his face and closed his eyes, scolding himself for ever allowing this memory to fade away. 

* * *

Ryou's body, in fact, still felt awful. Bakura had woken to sun glaring in his eyes and a headache throbbing against Ryou's temple. Bakura left the room only to grab breakfast, slip back to their room, and eat there. He was in no mood to talk to any of the group, and thought it was best to keep away as long as he had control of Ryou's body. 

Bakura was not considered their friend, after all. 

It was when he'd grabbed lunch hours later that he felt eyes on him. Bakura didn't turn to look, but did see Yugi watching out of his peripheral vision. He left quickly, not wanting to give any opening for Yugi to try conversation. 

Unfortunately, in his rush, he wasn't aware that Yugi followed long enough to see where Ryou was rooming. 

When Bakura heard a knock at the door hours later, Bakura wrinkled his nose in confusion. 

"Can I come in a moment, Bakura?" Yugi asked from behind the door. 

Bakura stiffened hearing Yugi's voice, wondering if he could get away with pretending he wasn't in the room. 'Let him in, Spirit. He might have something to tell us that we need to know.' Ryou pleaded from in the Ring. 

Ryou's body complained enough, already greedy for more food as Bakura somehow wasn't feeding it enough. And Bakura was already in a sour mood from forcing himself to suffer pain that shadow magic dulled in the past. 

Bakura relented anyway. 

"Go ahead." he huffed, reclining further onto the pillows and covering his eyes with his arm. He heard the door open and shut behind him, acknowledging the dip at the edge of his temporary bed with an annoyed grunt. 

There was a sound of rifling through a bag, and Bakura peeked to make sure Yugi wasn't going through Ryou's things. Yugi wasn't, having put his own bag on his lap and was just pulling out a package of jerky. 

"How are you feeling?" Yugi asked casually as he pulled a water bottle out of his bag as well. 

Bakura frowned. "You didn't come in here just to ask how I felt." 

"No, but I thought I should ask." Yugi snapped the jerky in half, offering it to Bakura. "Here." 

Bakura hesitated a moment, long enough for Ryou's stomach to growl. He grabbed it out of frustration, tearing into the salted meat violently to hide his embarrassment. 

After a moment, Yugi spoke again. "I'm sorry, about your people." 

Bakura stopped chewing at that, leering at Yugi. He didn't like where this was going. 

"I don't know what happened to them, Atem told me to ask you and I know you might not want to tell me." 

Bakura debated with himself in silence, torn between his rivalry with Yugi through what he'd done to them and the possibility Yugi would listen. Yugi had forgiven Malik, hadn't he? And Malik had done just as much to Yugi's friends. 

"The Items." 

Yugi turned to look at Bakura, showing he was listening. Bakura continued, not meeting Yugi's gaze. "My people, my village; all that's left of them is in the Items." 

Yugi looked confused, before turning his gaze away and cupping the Puzzle. "You mean, their spirits?" 

Bakura toyed with one of the tines of the Ring, letting the question hang unanswered. "The Pharaoh really didn't tell you?" 

"Yep." Yugi said, nibbling in his jerky. 

"Atem also told me you might not want to tell me," Yugi added to break the silence, "Either way it was your past and not his story to tell." 

That surprised Bakura, causing him to look at Yugi. Yugi still nibbled at the jerky, his thumb mindlessly stroking the Puzzle in his hand. There was no judgement in Yugi's voice, and the tension in their mutual silence began to relax. 

Perhaps he could trust Yugi. 

"His father's men raided my village, headed by his brother. They sacrificed every man, woman, and child to create the Millennium Items." 

Bakura looked at his lap as he spoke. He felt Yugi's body shift to face him fully, but he barely noticed. "Their corpses are what gave them their power. If I am here, then maybe..." He gripped the Ring, pressing it to Ryou's chest, "maybe the Pharaoh moving on will set them free." 

"You don't think they're free?" Yugi asked, his voice quiet and gentle as if he worried speaking would scare Bakura off. 

Bakura's grip on the Ring tightened. "From Zorc, but not the Items." 

There was a beat of hesitation before Yugi moved closer, but he didn't try touching Bakura. "But Atem wasn't responsible-" 

"He _was_ responsible," Bakura hissed, lifting his head to glower at Yugi, "His duty as Pharaoh means he takes the last one's responsibilities, no matter if he was directly responsible or not." 

Yugi glared back, opening his mouth to defend Atem. Nothing was said, and his glare wavered a moment before he looked down at the Puzzle. Bakura realized then that the Pharaoh could hear all of this. Bakura looked away, deciding he was done talking. 

'You know how Yugi is about his friends, Spirit. The Pharaoh is one of his closest.' Ryou said. 

Bakura glanced at Yugi, noting the guilty expression on his face. He loathed it as much as the pity. 

"Bakura, I shouldn't be arguing with you about this; I'm sorry." Yugi met Bakura's gaze, "It's your family and what happened to them was wrong. I just don't think Atem would do anything like that." 

Bakura frowned, huffing as he rolled his eyes. "The Pharaoh still had the power to make judgement, and he chose not to act the first time." 

"So he listened this time. What was different between now and then?" 

Bakura shrugged. "Losing his memories. And more likely, you." 

Yugi blinked in bewilderment. "Me? What did I do?" 

Bakura barked a laugh, then winced as his own laugh made Ryou's head throb. "Not a question to ask me." he grunted. 

Yugi's gaze fell to the Puzzle once more, silence lapsing between them for a moment as Yugi thought and Bakura finished off his jerky. A slight bit of colour came to Yugi's cheeks and small smile pulled at his lips, telling Bakura that the Pharaoh was answering the question Yugi had asked. 

Bakura was about to ask Yugi to leave when Yugi spoke up again. "We're not that different, are we Bakura?" 

When Bakura didn't reply, Yugi continued. "I care about all my friends, and my family too. They're important to me. I fought for them too; My grandpa, Kaiba, Joey, even Atem. And they've fought for me, and with me. I can't imagine how it would feel to lose them all." 

Yugi didn't hesitate this time, taking Ryou's hand and squeezing. "I wish you had people to fight for you too, you shouldn't have to suffer alone." 

Bakura stared at Yugi's hand holding Ryou's. He wasn't sure what to say, how to feel about Yugi relating to him. He could feel Ryou's happiness, mingling with his own emotions. Was this something Ryou had hoped for? Yugi pulled his hand back before Bakura could properly react. 

"Other m- I mean, Atem wants to talk. Is that okay?" Yugi asked, hiding embarrassment at the other name for the Pharaoh he used. 

Bakura frowned, unsure if he could handle speaking to the Pharaoh face to face. "Why?" 

"He won't tell me." Yugi admitted, frowning a little, "He just said he has something to tell you." 

Bakura muttered a 'fine', though he forced himself to get out of bed to grab something for his headache. He could only handle so much pain at a time. After popping a pill and chasing it with a hefty chug of water, he approached his bed to find the Pharaoh already waiting; toying with the empty jerky wrapper. 

"Well," Bakura huffed after a beat of silence, "Get on with it." 

"You are wrong, about your people not being free." Atem said, finally looking up at Bakura. "They are refusing to pass until you join them." 

Bakura felt a lump in his throat, but drowned it with another hefty gulp of water from the glass in Ryou's hands. His people were trapped for so long, why would they wait _longer_ for _him_? If he wasn't here now, they would have spent that time waiting for someone who would never come. 

"How do you know this?" 

"After Zorc was destroyed, we couldn't find you." Atem explained, fiddling with the wrapper again, "Their spirits still lingered nearby, as if lost. I promised them I would bring you home and they disappeared." 

Bakura was hit with many emotions at once, and the wrapper's rustling didn't help. Bakura snatched the jerky wrapper from Atem's hands and dropped it in a nearby garbage bin. "You are making a lot of promises, Pharaoh. Do you think you can keep them all?" 

Atem looked up resolutely, then nodded. "It is my duty. As Pharaoh." 

Bakura looked at him disdainfully, muttering. "Do you ever do anything because you want to, oh gracious one?" 

Atem looked confused by the response, but then smiled and huffed a quiet laugh. "Would you accept that I wanted to help you, Bakura?" 

Bakura scowled at Atem's amusement, leaning against the wall across from Atem. He let the silence draw out between them, finding he could handle the Pharaoh much easier when he wasn't speaking. That wouldn't last long though. 

"More than I want to help, I want us all to be at peace. Ryou and Yugi should be able to live their lives without our interference." 

Bakura looked at the floor, bitter that Atem had said something he actually agreed with. He nodded, staring at the glass in his hand. He felt Ryou nudge at the back of his mind, asking to switch. Bakura was reluctant, but the pill had eased his headache enough to manage and Ryou's body didn't ache as badly as it had that morning. 

Bakura didn't give any warning as they switched, not caring to inform Atem. 

Ryou set the cup of water aside, walking over to face Atem long enough to be recognized. Atem was about to speak, but was enveloped in a hug before he could say anything. 

"Thank you, Atem." Ryou whispered, his voice sounding close to tears, "Thank you for giving him a chance; I know he won't say it, so I will." 

Atem's expression softened, and he carefully hugged Ryou in return.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize for this being a week late! I unfortunately was hit with sudden burnout close to last week's deadline, so I decided I need to relax that week and let myself come back to this. And thankfully, it didn't take too long to recover but y'know...life doesn't let you off that easy;;
> 
> And I did end up needing to make ONE more chapter, but then that will be the final one! And then finally, _finally_ you'll get to see TKB happy c;

Bakura hadn't resurfaced after he let Ryou take over, Ryou assuring a headache was tolerable and he could handle it just fine on his own. He stayed in his soul room, staring at the objects slowly building up as his memories returned. A knife he first used to defend himself from a guard, a small coin bag that was the first big thing he'd stolen, one of Ryou's painted dolls, the Diabound Kernel card he'd used against Kaiba. 

The very ruby he'd taken in the Pharaoh's memories; the one tomb robbing exploit he would have been happy to forget. 

Now though, he laid on the deck of the boat to watch the night sky. Bakura figured it was safe as late as it was, and Ryou wanted Bakura to at least enjoy something he used to. There weren't as many stars as he remembered in the past, but it still was beautiful after millennia of darkness. 

"Can I join you?" A voice called to Bakura, and he wrinkled Ryou's nose when Malik popped his head into his field of view with a smirk. "Looks comfortable." 

"Fine," Bakura grunted, motioning Malik to move, "just get your head out of the way." 

Malik obliged, sitting next to Bakura and leaning back on his hands as he looked up at the sky. Both were quiet, caught up in their own moment in admiring the stars. Bakura quietly enjoyed the company, grateful that Malik allowed him this peace. 

It didn't last, of course. 

"The last thing I expected was _you_ siding with the Pharaoh." Malik said, still staring at the sky, "You're not the same Bakura I met in Battle City." 

Bakura scoffed, his own gaze refusing to move from the stars. He didn't reply. 

"I think you'd still do something foolish like stab yourself to show your loyalty though," Malik smirked, lifting his head to look at Bakura. "So tell me, what part of you did you injure to prove yourself to the Pharaoh?" 

"My pride?" Bakura sneered, sarcasm dripping from the words. 

Malik's smirk widened to a grin as he sat up fully, his attention more on Bakura now. "You didn't change that much then, perhaps you haven't changed at all." 

Bakura huffed, turning Ryou's head to avoid seeing Malik watching him in his peripheral vision. "Perhaps. You never knew much about me, I never allowed it." 

"I was in your head. Ryou's head." Malik went quiet a moment, looking at his lap, "I probably know some things you don't want me to." 

That got Bakura's attention, causing him to turn to face Malik. His expression was a cautious mask. "Such as?" 

"Ryou's nightmares, he tried to hide them from me." Malik's voice was even quieter, as if unwilling to bring up what he saw, "Blood and gold, all the bodies..." 

Bakura froze. He wasn't aware his old nightmares passed to Ryou, or that he still remembered them at all. He felt violated that something that haunted him for so long was laid out for Malik to see, even if he'd said Ryou tried to hide it. 

Bakura frowned, sitting up now. "I don't want to talk about it, Malik." He said, voice tense as a cobra's coils before striking. 

Malik nodded, avoiding Bakura's gaze. "I didn't expect you to, you don't have to trust me; I've done nothing to earn it." 

Bakura looked at Malik a moment, really looked at him for the first time since returning from the Pharaoh's memories. He no longer wore his cropped top, opting for a leather-like riding jacket. Despite it not being a long time since they last saw each other, Malik looked older. 

Something in his face told Bakura, at some point between their last meeting and now, that Malik had grown to accept responsibility for things he'd done. Bakura saw the weight of it, and could even hear it in how Malik spoke to him. He couldn't fathom how Malik recovered after Battle City, and somewhat envied him for having the time to take in everything that happened to him. 

Bakura only had a couple days himself; not nearly long enough to tell how much of his actions were his own. 

"I do trust you." Bakura said with finality, getting up from the deck of the boat. 

Bakura moved to lean on the railing, putting space between himself and Malik. He could feel Malik's eyes on him, but ignored him in favour of watching the waves lap at the side of the boat. More silence passed between them, Malik later joining Bakura by the railing but still giving Bakura his space. 

"I never thought I'd get to thank you for helping me in Battle City. Aside from Rishid, you were all I had back then." Malik admitted, staring at the horizon. 

"You had your sister." 

"And she would just go to the Pharaoh, which I never wanted to do." 

Bakura shook Ryou's head. "Don't thank me, we were banished. I lost that game against your dark half." 

It was more than that, he knew. Zorc had allowed him to help, though Bakura knew it wasn't for Malik's sake. Malik's darker half had the same intention as Zorc, but the demon wanted the honour of destroying the Pharaoh for himself. The duel was a fight for that honour more than for Malik's body, and Bakura had been punished severely for his failure. 

"You still tried to help me, you could have just tried to team up with him." 

Bakura smirked a little. "You were least likely to double-cross me." 

"Technically, he was me; a part of me." 

"Like I said, _least_ likely." 

They grew silent once more, though Malik's eyes became drawn to the hint of light starting to show on the horizon. Bakura looked up soon after, noticing the light's reflection in the water. He turned to head back to Ryou's room, but paused feeling Malik grab his wrist. 

"Wait." Malik said, eyes still glued to the horizon. His voice was filled with an awe that froze Bakura in place. "This is the best part, you should watch with me." 

Bakura looked at the hand, looser now around his wrist. He looked at Malik, and the shine in his eyes. Bakura understood the feeling, but had been thinking of Ryou's health. 

Perhaps, he mused, he could be a little more selfish just one last time. 

If Malik noticed the blissful smile on Bakura's face as they watched the arrival of the dawn, he didn't acknowledge it. 

* * *

After staying up until the early morning, Ryou felt too groggy to deal with the afternoon heat. Knowing they would be arriving to their destination soon, Bakura took over to deal with it. He decided it was high time he faced the rest of the group anyway; he could only avoid them for so long. 

Despite the food Bakura heaped on his plate, he picked at his meal. While Ryou's stomach growled at him, his nervousness made it hard to enjoy lunch. It wouldn't be long before the Pharaoh's duel, and he still wasn't sure what his part in all of this was. 

Bakura glanced toward where Yugi sat, noticing he wasn't the only one having difficulties with their meal. Yugi had a sandwich and fries on his plate, but only stared at it. The others seemed to be giving him space to think. 

It clearly wasn't helping. Perhaps joining him wouldn't hurt... 

Ryou gave an approving nudge from the Ring at Bakura's subconscious thought and Bakura sighed, picking up his tray to sit across from Yugi. He pretended not to notice Yugi's shocked expression, or the wary gaze his friends were giving him not too far away. He started to second guess his actions, despite Ryou's encouragement. 

"Letting Ryou rest, kept his body up too late last night." Bakura mumbled, unsure why he was explaining himself. 

"We didn't get much sleep either." Yugi responded, still somewhat stunned by Bakura socializing with him. 

Bakura looked up from his tray, noticing there were faint bags under Yugi's eyes. He tried to think of anything he could say, but came up short. Yugi didn't seem to want to talk about their destination or what was to follow, and Bakura was fine with that. He couldn't even try to understand what Yugi felt about all this anyway. 

Ryou could relate to Yugi more in this situation, and it felt all the more obvious with Yugi's friends carefully watching the exchange. As if they could do any better than he was. 

"Did Ryou tell you what he decided?" Yugi asked, poking at his sandwich with a fry. 

Bakura shook Ryou's head. He was so lost in all the new things he was remembering and feeling, he didn't think to ask Ryou about what he'd decided. Yugi smiled a little. "He didn't tell us either, I guess we'll find out when we arrive." 

"Not exactly eager for surprises." Bakura said, taking small bites of his lunch. 

They fell silent after that, Yugi still poking at his sandwich with a fry. Annoyed by this, Bakura deftly snatched the fry out of Yugi's hand. Yugi snapped out of his thoughts and looked up; Bakura smirked, waving the fry in front of him before popping it in his mouth. 

Bakura felt glares from the other table, but they quickly went away when Yugi laughed. All eyes were on Yugi, no one expecting the sudden laughter. "I should know better to be poking at my food around a hungry thief." Yugi said, before picking up his sandwich to take a bite. 

Bakura was caught off guard by the joke, but a smile slowly made its way to Ryou's lips. Bakura winked, turning his attention to his own food; his nervousness finally subsiding enough to eat. 

He was engrossed in the food enough that it was only until much later that he spotted his jello cup on Yugi's tray. Bakura started laughing at the subtle mischievous smile Yugi gave once he noticed it. "Careful, your friends will start thinking I'm influencing you." Bakura teased. 

Bakura didn't take the jello back, content with the food still in front of him. Besides, he felt Yugi earned it; very few had the ability to steal from the Thief King without being caught. He barely noticed Yugi's friends joining the table one by one. 

"Alright, what gives?" 

Bakura sat up and looked over at Tristan, who was standing next to him. He looked around to see everyone else sitting at the table, now watching the two. He really started to dislike being taken off guard. 

"You can't tell me everything you did to us and Ryou was all Zorc, so what gives?" Tristan repeated, still standing over Bakura. 

Yugi opened his mouth to speak, but Bakura held up Ryou's hand "You don't need to defend me." 

He held Tristan's gaze a moment before looking at the Ring, ghosting Ryou's hand over the eye in the center. "It wasn't all Zorc, I know that. All I can say is it was to prevent the Pharaoh from recovering his name, to collect the Items myself to resurrect Zorc. Long before the Ring came to Ryou, I forgot what I was fighting for." 

Bakura dropped Ryou's hand to his lap, looking around the table. "I don't expect any of you to forgive me, I doubt any apology I give will be enough. That, and I really could care less if anyone at this table forgives me." 

Tristan frowned, setting down his tray to cross his arms. "Then why are you suddenly playing nice? How can we trust you don't have some other plan to mess up Atem's duel with Yugi?" 

Bakura gave a tired sounding chuckle, leaning against the table. "If you don't trust me, then you don't. I have fought for millennia to destroy the Pharaoh only to realize he became the only way to get what I wanted out of Zorc in the first place." 

"And what was that?" Tea spoke up from Yugi's right. 

Bakura hesitated, unsure if it was worth mentioning his intentions. He ignored the sympathetic look Yugi gave him and the encouraging nudge in the back of his mind from Ryou. He already made his decision. 

He never really had that much to lose. 

"It was to avenge my people, but now I only want them to be at peace. Whether or not I end up joining them." 

Tristan blinked, then glanced aside, slowly uncrossing his arms. "So what does Atem have to do with that?" 

Bakura scoffed, turning away to finish his meal. "I told you; the Pharaoh is the only one that can give them their peace now. I didn't exactly see myself still existing to see him off or join them." 

Much to Bakura's relief, no one pried further. 

"Do you have any stories about them?" Yugi asked, attempting to lighten the mood. 

Bakura looked at Yugi, raising an eyebrow. 

"Your village, I mean. What were they like?" 

Bakura thought about it. Wrinkled Ryou's nose as he thought more. 

The more he searched his memories, the more distressed he became. "I don't...remember." Bakura finally answered, his voice coming out strained. 

Yugi's smile dropped completely, a look of guilt crossing his face. Bakura frowned at the look, getting up from his seat. "Don't blame yourself. I did this to myself, I let myself forget." 

'You mean Zorc made you forget.' Ryou said from the Ring. Bakura can almost hear his host crossing his arms. 

"What do you remember then?" Joey asked. 

Bakura paused and thought again, then smirked. "Possibly some tomb exploits, but you might not want to hear those." 

Some heads of the group perked up from their lunches, and even Yugi seemed curious. It amused Bakura, knowing Atem wouldn't be as pleased. 

Bakura sat back down and began his tale, dramatically recounting his first and most dangerous tomb raid. At some point the Ishtars had come to tell the group they were docking soon, but paused at the sight before them. At a glance, Bakura could see Malik was as intrigued as much as he was amused by the sight. 

Bakura finished his story just before the ship's horn blew, announcing their arrival.


	9. Chapter 9

The departure from the boat had been somewhat still light-hearted from Bakura's tale, but they soon fell quiet as they made their way to their final destination. Ryou had taken his body back, and sat next to Yugi in the vehicle the Ishtars rented for transport. 

Bakura had gone quiet in the Ring, but Ryou could sense his growing unease. 'Just a little longer, spirit.' Ryou soothed through his thoughts, looking down at the Ring. 

Ryou wanted to wait until he knew for sure there was something Bakura needed to do before he showed Bakura anything. Atem's path was written clear in stone, but Bakura's was lost in time and sand. There was nothing he could do but wait and hope. 

Ryou eventually tried to nap, feeling out for his soul room once more. When he reached it, he left his soul room to seek out Bakura's. It didn't take as long as he expected, though he walked a long time. The tattered wood of Bakura's soul room was striking against stone, and Ryou swore it looked similar to ruins. 

He carefully pushed the door inward, feeling relief sweep through him once inside. 

In the middle of the room, Bakura sat on a sack padded with straw; tapping his fingers on what looked to be a clay jug. Ryou spotted pieces of regalia, weapons, and jewelry scattered around the room. More jugs sat on Bakura's right, a cut of roast pork and a loaf of bread next to them. 

Ryou saw all these small memories, and mourned the lack of time to ask about them all. He could finally know more about the Spirit of the Ring, but time was against him. 

"I would offer you wine, but I can't remember which of these jugs turned to vinegar just yet." Bakura said, breaking the slight tension of Ryou's intrusion. 

Bakura set the jug down carefully and stood, giving Ryou an amused look. "You look troubled, here I thought you'd be excited to be finally rid of me." 

"Well, in a way I am." Ryou replied, avoiding Bakura's gaze. "You might finally get a chance at peace, and I get to send you off." 

Bakura raised an eyebrow. "But?" 

Ryou sighed, looking at Bakura in the eyes. "We barely got to talk to each other, and you haven't even had a chance to enjoy life without Zorc's influence." 

Bakura blinked, then smirked. His smirk grew into a smile as he started to laugh. Ryou wrinkled his nose in annoyance, crossing his arms. 

Bakura gave Ryou a fond grin once the laughter died down, and he reached up to ruffle Ryou's hair. "I may be a thief, but I refuse to take what could be your life just to experience more myself. It's for the best, little Ryou. It will be easier for us to part." 

Ryou was startled by the old affectionate name, but tried to smile anyway. "For you. Both Yugi and I will notice you and the Pharaoh gone." 

Bakura hummed in agreement, then picked up the Diabound Kernel card from it's place by the straw bed. He looked at the card a moment before putting it in Ryou's hands. "Keep him safe for me, will you?" 

Ryou was about to object, but stopped himself. He slid the card in his pocket and patted it. If that was the Thief King's final request from him, then he didn't mind. 

* * *

They stopped in a nearby town, gathering provisions and more water for the trek ahead of them. Where they were going was untouched, though Ryou could sense a familiarity of the route through Bakura's link. Malik announced that they were close to their destination, and the feeling Ryou had grew stronger. 

Ryou clutched the Ring, eyes exploring the sand as memories that were not his own peaked and faded from his mind. There were no ruins, it was now a forgotten place. 

He felt anger for the spirits and the loss of their home, though he continued walking at Bakura's insistence. ' _This is not their home anymore_.' 

Rishid eyed him, making sure Ryou still followed before rejoining his siblings. Ryou followed automatically; from what he could see, Yugi was in a similar state. Their friends talked to lighten the mood, but it did nothing to ease Yugi. Ryou joined his side, squeezing his shoulder and offering a smile. 

Yugi managed a smile in return, relaxing some. It didn't hide the worry in his eyes. 

The group stopped at doors that were heavily dusted with sand. Rishid dusted off sand covering the handles, lifting both with a grunt and pushing them open fully. They stared down the steps, Ryou gripping tighter on the Ring feeling Bakura's emotions mingle with his own unease. He felt a hand on his shoulder and looked over at Yugi, who still stared down into the entrance. 

Malik and Ishizu went first, Rishid taking the first torch they found to light it for the rest of their journey down. Yugi and Ryou followed, as did the rest of the group. Little was spoken on the way downward, the aura of what lay ahead pressing in on all sides. 

At the last step Ryou had to force himself forward, and he sensed Bakura's distress at the familiar room. Ryou was fascinated by how little changed here, or what little was disturbed. Ryou avoided turning his head to the crumbling remains of a cauldron he knew hid in the chamber's shadows. 

He was distracted during Ishizu's reading of the tablet, both by Bakura's own nervousness and flashbacks to the nightmares that were apparently not his own. He only snapped back to focus when Yugi touched his arm. Yugi hesitated a moment, noting Ryou's distressed look before speaking. "I need the Ring, Ryou." 

Ryou's hands unconsciously gripped the Ring, and Yugi placed a hand over one of Ryou's. "They all need to be in the Tablet for the ritual to work, please Ryou." 

Ryou bit his lip, nervous to be parted from the Item around his neck. After a moment, he nodded, carefully pulling the Ring from his neck with a final word to Bakura. 'Trust them.' 

Yugi took the Ring and approached the Tablet, and Ryou for the first time was left with his own thoughts and feelings. He fumbled for the Ring, still feeling a ghost of it's weight around his neck. But it wasn't there to comfort him as he watched Yugi place the Items. Watching the Ring settle into the grooves of the Tablet, Ryou felt a pull within him. 

Ryou looked up at the Eye of Wdjat, feeling the gaze of something beyond his knowledge. He stood firm, allowing whatever being that oversaw this ritual to observe him. All Ryou wanted was to help the Spirit of the Ring pass on, and he felt strongly in what must be done. 

When Yugi finally set the Puzzle into place, the feeling exploded as the Eye came to light. Ryou froze at feeling the pull from his soul, eyes wide as a reflection of himself slowly formed in the light. For the first time, without a mirror, he can see and speak to Bakura. 

The light fades as both forms are revealed. Bakura looked down at his hands and frowned. "Here I thought I would get my own body." 

"It is temporary," Atem explains, taking notice of Bakura for the first time. "Long enough for our fates to be decided." 

"I say we go first," Ryou says after a moment, approaching Bakura carefully. "Or rather I feel like we should." 

Atem nods his approval, and Bakura leers at Ryou when he pulls out his deck. "The hell? I don't have my own-" 

"We're not dueling." Ryou interrupts, casting Bakura a brief smile. He kneels on the ground, casting a glance towards the Eye of Wdjat. Whatever magic that allowed for this approved of Ryou's plans. Bakura had lost as much, if not more, than Atem did when he died. To be properly judged, he needed to help Bakura come back to himself. 

He looked up at Bakura as he shuffled his feet, pausing when noticing the small differences up close. A faded imprint of Bakura's scar replicated on Ryou's reflection, and his eyes were lighter; more like what he saw in Atem's memories. He tore his gaze away to stare at his deck as he shuffled it. 

He didn't speak as he split the deck into four, placing three each on the ground as he named them. "Your ba, your ka, your ib." 

Bakura's nose wrinkled in confusion. "And...my ren?" he asked, pointing at the last deck in Ryou's hand. 

Ryou shook his head. "They said you can find it when you reclaim the other three." 

"They?" Yugi asked, looking confused. 

"Whoever is watching this take place," Ryou explained, "Apparently they said he won't need me for his name." 

Bakura snorted. "And you trust them?" 

"They gave you this chance Bakura, why would I not? Besides, I don't feel like it's just Gods watching." 

The room stilled, the only sound for a moment being Joey shuffling his feet. "Well that's just creepy." Joey murmured. 

"No different than you being here." Bakura grumbled, moving to sit across from Ryou. "You still aren't telling me anything, Ryou." 

"I don't need to." Ryou said, smiling a little. "Trust the cards." 

Bakura groaned, rubbing his face before he picked the card up for his Ka and flipped it over. He blinked in shock seeing Diabound Kernel staring back up at him. His hand shook, realizing what was now taking place and the pressure he suddenly felt to pull the _right_ card. 

His voice came out more shakily than he intended it to. "I'll fail." 

"That hasn't stopped you before." Malik said. Bakura shot him a glare, and Malik gave a shaky smirk in return. Bakura had a feeling it wasn't because Malik was worried for him. 

Bakura turned back to the cards, carefully flipping over the top of the Ba pile. Headless Knight. Bakura didn't know what it meant, and looked to Ryou for answers. He felt somewhat reassured in Ryou's calm expression. "That's...good?" 

Ryou shrugged. "It only represents these parts of you; only you can choose them. Good or bad isn't up to me." 

Bakura was restless at what little Ryou was telling him, unsure if this was really his judgement or if Ryou was playing games with him as revenge. His hand rested on the last pile as he muttered. "How do I know the Gods aren't just playing with me? They took away everything from me, and Zorc only took more. Why would they give me this now?" 

Bakura started when Atem knelt to his level, too wound up to enjoy the fact the Pharaoh knelt before him. "Someone once told me in order to grow, I needed to learn to lose. I believe in your case, you need to learn to win." 

"No." 

Atem looked up at Ryou, who was looking at the deck Bakura's hand rested on. Without looking up, Ryou continued. "Zorc's obsession was to win; to dominate everything. That isn't what he needs to learn, Pharaoh." 

Ryou glanced up at Bakura. "It's faith you need. Not in the Gods, but in yourself, Spirit. You trusted me, you trusted the Pharaoh. Now you need to believe in yourself, in these cards." 

Bakura stared at Ryou as he slowly flipped the card over. If Ryou believed he could do this on his own, then he would try. He hesitantly looked at the deck, then chuckled at the irony of the card he flipped. Ryou's favourite, the Change of Heart. 

He expected some rush of magic that revealed his name, or to suddenly speak it like the name just sat on his tongue but nothing happened. He shifted his body nervously. "Okay. What's supposed to happen-" 

Before Bakura could finish the question, his gaze froze to a spot past Atem, past the Millennium Tablet. A memory played out in his mind as he slowly got up, unable to hide his trembling as he moved. 

_A boy kneeling in front of the wall, face covered in blood. He trembled from pain and fever, fearing that if he died that he would be forgotten. He tried to learn to write, because he wanted his family to be remembered._

_Thinking he would never get the chance otherwise, Bakhure wrote his own name where his family rested. Written with stolen ink and smeared in blood._

Bakhure fell to his knees at the spot. The shakily drawn cartouche was flaked off in places, but he could see the name for what it was. He couldn't feel joy in finding his name, when the memory left him feeling so raw. He put his hand over the name, searching for the others he tried to write but found none. 

Perhaps the Gods had hoped for this chance to come, and allowed his name to be preserved. 

He got to his feet after recovering from the shock and walked back, his movements almost automatic. He ignored the stares from the group, barely felt his old robe gliding around him as it always would. A smile crept to his face as he sat in front of Ryou again, writing his name in the dust as he'd seen it. 

Malik stared at Bakhure, shock overcoming his nervousness. "Bakura?" 

Bakhure shook his head, looking up at Malik and grinning. "Close. It's Bakhure." 

Ryou stared at the name with an almost guilty expression, gripping the cards in his hand tightly. "Are you ready, Bakhure?" 

The man in question looked at Ryou, his growing excitement smothered seeing the look on Ryou's face. "Ready?" 

Ryou looked up and smiled nervously, holding out the last deck. "Your judgement, your fate, lies in the card I draw from this deck." 

Bakhure hesitated, then chuckled and leaned back on his hands. "Well? We can't let the Pharaoh wait any longer." His posture was relaxed, but his eyes betrayed his own nervousness. 

Ryou took a breath, closing his eyes as he drew the card and set it down in the middle of the cards Bakhure chose. "Flip it." 

Bakhure did so without a second thought, though he held his breath. 

White Magical Hat. Upright. 

Ryou opened his eyes slowly, immediately relaxing and letting out a laugh when his gaze fell on the revealed card. "Yes. It's a yes, Bakhure. You're going to see your people again." 

Bakhure's reaction was slow, gaze locked on the cards in front of him. His body trembled, his breath coming as a shaky gasp. He hid his face, not wanting to show the tears of relief that threatened to spill. He could see his family again, he could go _home_. 

Ryou collected his cards, smiling the entire time. Their relief was shadowed by the Ceremonial Duel Atem and Yugi now had to take part in, but they reveled in it privately. Bakhure did nothing to hide his excitement, eventually finding himself cheering for Yugi to win. Atem barely looked bothered, though some amusement showed through at Bakhure's cheering. 

By the time the duel finished, Bakhure had long since calmed. The duel had been a close one, and the sight of Yugi collapsing into tears after realizing he'd won brought him back to reality. He and Atem were leaving. 

"Bakhure." 

He turned his head to look at Ryou, surprised to see unshed tears in his eyes. Ryou looked at him and tried to smile. "Say hi to Amane for me, if you see her where you're going?" The request was quiet, barely a whisper between them. 

Bakhure nodded, patting Ryou's shoulder. "If I see her. Thank you, Ryou." 

He hesitated, before pulling Ryou into a hug. He didn't trust his voice not to crack, or show the emotions he felt. He still felt protective over Ryou, but trusted Ryou could care for himself now. Once he was gone, there would be no need for his protection. 

He pulled away and approached the Eye of Wdjat as the door opened, ready to hide himself if the Pharaoh was meant to go first. The last thing he wanted was to stand before the palace-folk that wanted him dead. 

What Bakhure saw, standing just through the doors, was his village. In front of them all stood his mother and father, and his legs felt too jelly-like to move. They did wait for him, Atem had kept his promise. 

Bakhure looked at Atem, but Atem just smiled and gestured to the door. He heard the group behind him shout encouragements, Ryou yelling 'Don't keep them waiting, go!' reaching him before he dared take a step. 

Next thing he knew he was running, cheers at his back. He laughed, a free laugh that he heard echo in the halls before he left them behind. A grin stretched the scar on his face as he ran, cheers from his people greeting him as he fell into his parents arms. Tears fell from Bakhure's face, as he relaxed fully against his parents. He was surrounded by the village, all eager to show their pride and affection for the One Who Survived. 

The smile never left Bakhure's face as they pulled him further into paradise. For the first time in millennia he felt happy. He had his family back. He was home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can only apologize for how LONG it took to finish this, but here's the last chapter! -throws confetti-
> 
> If you didn't catch it, Bakhure's judgment is based off of when Bakura used his deck like tarot cards, which I felt was a bit more fitting for them rather than just...having another duel exactly like Atem had to.
> 
> Thank you all for your readership and comments~


End file.
